


Homeward 归途（《The Labyrinth 迷宫》番外）

by LingLinger



Series: The Labyrinth 迷宫 [2]
Category: DCU, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence, 不义超蝙, 中文, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 有人说新氪星的皇后带着公主逃跑了。一个男人出现在港口，带着他的孩子。蝙蝠侠从来不会放弃自由。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《迷宫》的番外，如果写得足够长，就会作为第二部。【x】  
> 警告：  
> 1、不义联盟2游戏超人结局延伸同人，极其 OOC，狗血，作者自嗨向。  
> 2、本章有指奸，自慰。后续会有黄包车。有怀孕蝙，下章放插图，请注意避雷。  
> 3、清水版请至LOFTER观看。

位于氪星东南部的港口一片繁荣，仅仅数月，氪星人得以在此驻扎、繁衍、生活，丝毫看不到曾经荒芜的痕迹。如果你是一个来此地进行贸易的地球人，对此一无所知，那么不妨去港口俱乐部的娱乐厅里听听讲解吧。

专门负责讲解的氪星人会告诉你：“从卡尔·艾尔击败布莱尼亚克，带着他的族人来到这座星球以来，此地曾为磁场困扰，但皇后解决了这个，他是很聪明的人类，没错，他是个人类，这没什么奇怪的，他对新氪星的建设功不可没。”那氪星人对台下的宾客们鞠了一躬，“这让我们氪星人对人类刮目相看，在座的各位都是地球的佼佼者，很荣幸邀请各位来新氪星进行贸易。”

台下的人类商人们鼓掌，机器人为他们倒上氪星的名酒。

“现在人类的地位在氪星提高，这是帝后联姻的结果。”氪星讲解员接着说，“当然，陛下说过，‘罪犯始终是罪犯’，想必各位也同意这一观点？”

那些人类商人都点头称道。

“我们反对那些卑鄙的犯罪。”一名商人说。

“地球在超人的统治下实现了和平。”另一名商人说。

那氪星解说员笑了：“确实如此。你们走在街上，就能听到氪星人对皇帝和皇后的赞颂，在他们的带领下，我们击败了V星，解决了磁场问题，艾尔陛下正改善同地球的关系，我们会做到双赢的不是吗？”

“确实如此。”一名商人搂着一位美女说。

“我们来此地寻找机遇。”另一名商人说。

“阁下不用担心。”氪星讲解员对他笑着说，“只要各位拥护艾尔家族的统治，艾尔陛下同意在商业上给予各位最优惠的待遇。”

台下掌声雷动。

“那么，请享受您的旅程吧！为了艾尔陛下！”氪星讲解员举起酒杯。

“为了超人！为了艾尔家族！”台下的商人们纷纷举起酒杯一饮而尽。

随后，一群身着氪星传统服饰的美人登上舞台，随着音乐起舞。音乐声一直传到大厅外的小巷里，不同于娱乐厅里伴随音乐的灯火辉煌，昏暗的路灯下一个提着箱子的中年氪星男人正朝巷子口张望，似乎在等人。

绚丽的灯火映入大海，照出一片波光粼粼，一个身影沿着海堤坝缓缓走来，灯光照着包裹身躯的臃肿氪星服饰，看上去与那些在港口打零工的氪星贫民并无不同。

氪星男人向他打招呼，那个包裹严实的身影随即进入小巷里。

“东西带来了吗？”那个身影隐没在黑暗中，低沉的声音因为疲惫而略显沙哑。

“当然。”氪星男人打开箱子，里面是人类的食品和日用品。“放心，这些东西绝对安全，能查到来源。”

很显然，一名氪星黑市商人。

人类奴隶在新氪星没有任何交易的权限，也没有货币，他们没有进入氪星商店的通行证。但如果能获得某位氪星人的青睐，成为地位较高的奴隶，便可以获得一些货币或是首饰，和这些氪星的黑市商人们购买地球的食品、用品。

宽大兜帽下的黑眼睛眨了眨，他戴着面纱，却遮不住那双能蛊惑人心的眼睛。“只有这些？”他拿出那个小罐子对着昏暗的灯光照了照，一小罐婴儿奶粉，罐子边缘反射着微弱的光晕。“五天后，我还需要一些奶粉。”

“先生，你要知道。”黑市商人犯难了，“从地球弄来这些东西绝非易事，最近对人类物品的检查越来越严格了，我最快只能做到半个月给您供应一次。”

“好吧。”男人将箱子阖上，递给黑市商人一个小袋子。

商人掂掂那个袋子的重量，嘴角泛起和善的微笑。“先生。”他叫住男人，善意地提醒他。“氪星没有婴儿奶粉这种东西，你知道，我们都靠营养液。但是……”他用暧昧的眼神看着眼前包裹严实的人类。“您如果偷偷生下了某位主人的孩子，不妨为小孩去讨点氪星母亲们的母乳。现在皇帝陛下不限制生育方式，总有母亲会使用最原始的方式生产，他们会有您想要的东西。”

男人带着箱子走出了小巷。

“半个月！我还会在这儿！这个点！”像是害怕男人不再需要交易，商人在他身后急切地小声叫喊道。

与这处豪华俱乐部相隔两条街的地方便是贫民区，东南部尚未建设完成，海港的氪星工人、四处打零工的氪星贫民、等级较高的人类奴隶、一些侥幸藏匿的偷渡者，鱼龙混杂地聚集在这片窄小的街区。这里就像是被繁华新氪星遗忘的地方，但这里的人们相信生活总会好起来的，因为卡尔·艾尔，新氪星的皇帝，承诺过东南部将会全部建造完成，新氪星将有一个美好的未来。

男人慢慢地沿着围墙走，他弯着脊椎，步伐疲惫，箱子在他手中看起来沉重无比，但他如此小心翼翼地带着它，重如生命。海港的工人们都离开了，回到各自简陋的住所，港口安睡在静谧之中。

他走过俱乐部的另一边，听到一阵断断续续的抽泣声。一个女孩正蜷缩在围墙角落的黑暗里，男人走过去，那女孩抹了抹眼睛，戒备而惊惧地望着他。

“你怎么了？”他问。

“……”女孩仔细打量他，因害怕和寒冷而颤抖，不停用手拉住单薄的衣服，试图掩盖暴露在灯光下的皮肤。

“你受伤了。”男人看到她身上被撕扯破的裙子，服饰夸张而俏丽，应该是俱乐部的舞者。稀少的布料中露出遍布淤青的四肢，那些伤痕攀爬在女孩白皙的皮肤上，被变幻的霓虹映照出一种静谧的恐怖感。

女孩看着那双黑眼睛。“你是……人类吗？”她战战兢兢地问。

“是。”男人回答。“这到底是怎么回事？”

女孩抽噎着：“我是……一个奴隶。”

男人将外袍褪下遮盖在她暴露的身体上，兜帽和面纱随之被除去，露出男人黑色的短发和英俊的脸，只是在额角的碎发间隐约显露出一小块狰狞的伤疤。

“我没能服务好他们……氪星人……”她哽咽着，像是害怕被人听见那般，竭力压抑住哭声，“所以那些人，我们的人……比我等级高的人……他们打我，说我毁掉了整支舞蹈，将我丢出来……让我自生自灭……”

布鲁斯望着她。

“我是不是……要死了？”女孩绝望地大喊起来，“我不知道我该怎么办……我好害怕……爸爸……妈妈……我只是携带了一张小丑帮的宣传单……我不知道那是什么……是我朋友放在我包里的……我就被带到这里……上帝啊谁来救救我……”

布鲁斯从袋子里取出一些钱。“抱歉。”他轻声说，“我只有这些了。”

他把那些氪星货币放入女孩冰凉的手心。

“海港有一些对外出租的廉价房屋，你可以暂住在那里，那里也有许多打零工的地方。”男人指着海港另一头的贫民区，女孩似乎被他的镇定感染了，抹掉眼泪，睁着红彤彤的眼睛看他。“我带你去那里。”他说。“永远不要失去希望。”

女孩茫然地看着他。“谢谢您……”她的唇动了动，掺杂着难以置信的喜悦。

男人站起身准备离开，没有了兜帽和面纱，他抓住衣领在夜色中前行。女孩跟在他身后，在寂静的街道上穿行而过。

“每个整点都会有机器守卫巡逻。”男人走在前方说，“你得避远些，现在尚不清楚你的身份认证是否被除名，一旦被判定为偷渡，机器是不会手下留情的。”

女孩在身后答应着，跟随男人来到贫民区略微拥挤的街巷。男人轻轻敲击街口一所房屋的门。

随着轻微的机械音，一个中年氪星女人的脸浮现在门口的显示屏上。“画家先生？”她打着哈欠，“这么晚了？我猜您已经结束了工作时间吧？”

“有个女孩儿，被俱乐部赶出来的。”男人说，尽力将脸缩在衣领里，“您能收留她吗？”

“我知道您这几个月来几乎给整条街的人画了画，一定赚了不少钱吧。”氪星女人笑了笑，“我只要钱。您瞧，我们这儿没人管，我经营这家旅馆绝对安全，您知道的。”

大门随即向两边敞开，男人为女孩让出一条路。“去吧。”他说，“这里会很安全，我就住这儿，我们会再见面的。”

“等等。”女孩盯着他看，旅店大门的灯光照亮了男人的脸。“我认得你……”女孩惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“我在俱乐部的讲解处那里看到过新氪星皇后的资料，你长得真像……”

“你认错人了。”男人转过身，匆匆消失在黑暗中。

 

一间海港旁的低矮小屋，破败而陈旧。男人轻轻打开门，潮湿伴随黑暗扑面而来。他摸索着打开灯，画纸和颜料如他出门前一样遍布桌子和地面。

被床单裹住的小小身影感受到光亮而转醒，又也许是因为饥饿而大哭。

“玛莎。”男人走过去抱起她，轻轻拍打她。在逃亡的路上，他无法给她提供氪星营养液，也没有母乳，更不能给她提供体面的住所。

不过没有关系，他能成为一个好父亲。

他将奶粉冲泡好，肯特夫妇在喂养氪星婴儿的时候用的也是人类奶粉，氪星人能消化这个。

巡逻机器人发出的脚步声阴沉而可怖，那些突兀的机械音和沉重的节奏由远及近响彻耳畔，巡逻灯随即照亮街道，刺眼的光线划破屋内昏暗的灯光，透过窗棂的缝隙直直地映在画架上。男人抱着他的孩子站在蹲伏在屋子中央的画纸堆里，躲过那些扫描光线。每一天每一晚都有守卫或是机器人巡逻，他当然知道理由。

他们在寻找失踪的皇后和公主。

氪星人搜索每一片街区，每一条道路，在寻找他，和他的孩子。

卡尔对外宣称封后大典前皇后突发疾病，延迟典礼，但整个新氪星的警备都在暗中加强了，对通行证的检查，对权限的限制，甚至是巡逻搜查，都令人匪夷所思地被掩盖在繁华的表面下。

桌上残破的镜子倒映出男人的脸，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，黑暗骑士，新氪星的皇后。

疲惫，愤怒，又无力。

玛莎在他臂弯里沉沉睡去了，她很乖巧，但常常因为饥饿而哭泣。

她只有四个月大，她不知道她将面临什么。

布鲁斯将她放置在床上，门外巡逻的声音远去了，只剩下海浪与风声交织在海港。

他突然弯下腰，张大了嘴巴，攥紧了床单，手指关节因用力而泛白。他感到腹部一阵剧痛，旋即咬住嘴唇，竭力抑制呼喊。几个月以来都是如此，只要他深陷饥饿，它就会发出强烈的警告。

豆大的汗珠从额头滑落，他攀上床沿，吃力地将层层叠叠的衣服褪去，露出遍布伤痕的身体。厚厚的绷带缠绕在腹部，他解开那些紧紧包裹的白色，露出他的秘密。

横贯着狰狞伤疤的小腹不自然地隆起，再过几个月，臃肿的织物将无法掩盖他再次怀孕的事实。因为束腹以及长期挨饿，细密的疼痛一直在折磨他，氪星胎儿在抗议。

这总比从坎多城逃出的第三个月好多了。布鲁斯想道，他捂住肚子，裹上一条单薄的毛毯。

那时他还抱着玛莎穿行在大陆中部的城市中，头晕，呕吐，嗜睡，他惊恐地发现自己再一次怀上卡尔的孩子，他突然感受到了迷茫和恐惧。

蝙蝠侠从未有过如此的恐惧。

卡尔的脸再次浮现在眼前，胎儿会让母体变得敏感，对父亲产生依赖，甚至发情。超人一直出现在他的梦里。或是满面怒意，掐住他的脖子向他控诉，或是压着他，将阴茎深入他的体内，带给他强制的欢愉。

又或者是克拉克，他带着满腔失望，看着自己失落地问：“你为什么要背叛我，布鲁斯？”

胎儿让他的腹部感受到阵阵暖意，布鲁斯不适地侧过身去，玛莎在熟睡，他不能吵醒她。

他勃起了，因为胎儿。

质地粗硬的廉价床单摩擦着他的阴茎，布鲁斯轻声喘息，重重地撸动自己的欲望。这种生理上的强制已经突破人类所能忍耐的范围，他尝试过，当第一次将欲望压制住，随后迎来的是整晚的腹痛和噩梦。

快点结束吧。他用指甲掐着铃口，阴茎颤抖着却射不出一点精液。

这具被卡尔开发的肉体变得残破而病态。

手指向后揉捻着后穴，布鲁斯弓起身体，手指缓缓插入，他的体内温暖而湿润。

“布鲁斯。”他耳边似乎听到一声熟悉的呼唤。也许是在瞭望塔，或者是在韦恩庄园，也像是在斯莫威尔的玉米田中。那个声音充满阳光和玉米的馨香味，布鲁斯看到一个熟悉的红蓝色身影缓缓向自己飞来。

“克拉克……克拉克……”他呢喃着，颤抖不已。

克拉克亲吻他，将他放在柔软的玉米叶上，小心翼翼地用手指为他扩张。

布鲁斯粗喘着，加入一根手指，用力塞挖甬道。他的阴茎硬得发疼。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克在他耳畔轻声唤他。布鲁斯几乎要射出来了。克拉克温暖的手掌贴上他的皮肤，超人抬起他的腿，节骨分明的手指插入他的身体，毫不留情地贯穿他。

布鲁斯仰起脖子，他在黑暗中自渎，三根手指粗暴地出入后穴，生疼却充满快感。

克拉克重重地指奸他，另一手撸动他的阴茎。

他的穴道濡湿而紧致，手指翻搅出体液在寂静的屋内发出咕啾咕啾的声响。布鲁斯想着克拉克的样子，他快高潮了，他趴在枕头上胡乱地喘息着，身体扭成一个痛苦的姿势。

克拉克的手掌压住他的腰。“不要逃走，蝙蝠侠。”他听到超人温柔地说，手指却残忍地塞挖他的后穴，操着充血的肠肉。“你逃不掉的。”

他高潮了，仅仅只是幻想着一次指奸，身下的床单被射得一塌糊涂。

“你很喜欢这个是不是？”脑海里的克拉克突然笑起来，“你喜欢被强奸，被粗暴地对待，是不是？”

布鲁斯在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。不。他在心里说。

“看清楚，布鲁斯。”克拉克突然直起身体，布鲁斯看见他身上穿着布莱尼亚克的战甲。“我就是克拉克。”

他愣愣地盯着天花板，他还在这间破败而湿冷的小屋里，身旁的玛莎睡得正香。

他恢复了镇定。他带着胎儿和玛莎，拖着这具残破的身体，穿越半个星球来到东南部。

四个月，他做到了不是吗？

阿露拉和卡拉因为将玛莎从科学院带出，很快就遭到卡尔的怀疑，她们受到了控制。港口的线人告诉他，明天上午将再次与他联系，用最隐秘的方式。

布鲁斯望向画架上的画，卷起的一角上被他用极小的氪星文涂满了。

这是一条极为坎坷的归途。

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有车。

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 2

The harbor master 港务长

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

氪星人对人类的传统绘画技术产生了极大的兴趣，这种早已被他们的先辈淘汰的原始技术，令他们感受到一种返璞归真的新鲜感。

一周前，这条街上来了一位流浪画家。他蒙着脸，穿着臃肿的衣服，只露出一双漂亮的黑眼睛。他沉默寡言，连姓名都不愿意透露，只于傍晚出现在集市上。人们带着好奇欣赏他的画作和绘画方式，但更多地，他们是在看他。

有人猜测这个氪星人是个情种，你们听他坎多口音的氪星语，那么文雅又充满骄傲，一定是因为沉溺于某个人类奴隶才会被弄得家破人亡，只能带着与奴隶生的孩子流落到港口，靠着从人类那儿学来的技艺，和其他小贩一样在贫民区挣口饭吃。于是又有人顺势联想下去，这个痴情的人一定是沾染了某位贵族的奴隶，才会被丢到这里。他成天戴着面纱，一定是被贵族毁容，受到了责罚。

但无论众说纷纭，整个港口的人都会在画家出现在集市的时候偷偷瞧上他一眼。他的眼睛真美啊，他乌黑的头发像是夜色般神秘又引人注目，他绘画的样子优雅而专注，一定是某个落魄家族的后裔。

布鲁斯带着画架和箱子来到集市的角落。贫民区的集市是被允许的，港口辖区默许了它的存在。而他知道黄昏这两个小时是卫兵汇报交接的间隙，不会有守卫或者机器人巡逻。

即使有例外发生，蝙蝠侠也准备好了撤退路线。

“画家先生。”他抬起头，见到一个港口船员打扮的氪星男人，从热闹的集市另一端向他挤来。

颜料不经意间从画笔尖端滴落，在地上晕开一点红色。线人准时来了，他为自己带来了发船的讯息？

“我朋友嘱托您绘制的画好了吗？”那船员来到他面前问。

这个暗号并非发船。布鲁斯将昨晚在画架上晾干的画交给他。

“谢谢您，她很希望为她女儿做点什么。过几天我的妻子也会找您画肖像。”船员将装着氪星货币的袋子放入他手中，沉甸甸的重量令布鲁斯挑起眉。钱袋里的钱远胜于那副画的价值，看来阿露拉猜到了他现在的境况。

“欢迎。”布鲁斯淡淡地回答。

船员看了他一眼，消失在熙熙攘攘的集市中。

他知道那个袋子里会有一张纸条。

布鲁斯收拾好画纸和颜料，背起画架离开。他穿过集市的边道，缓缓地经过港口偏僻的角落，他走得很慢，因为怀孕和饥饿而疲累。

“画家先生。”

是昨晚的女孩。她看起来并不像昨天那样沮丧，衣服也明显更换过了，在傍晚橘黄色的太阳下显得靓丽而活泼。

“谢谢您。”她对布鲁斯小声说。“我暂时在旅店工作，但……”

“再过一小时就会有守卫巡逻。”布鲁斯说，“你不能长时间呆在这儿。”

“我……”女孩看起来惶恐不安，“韦恩先生？我知道一定是您。”

“你认错人了。”布鲁斯继续向前走。

“求求您，救救我们。”女孩轻轻扯住他的长袍。“我不知道您为什么在这儿，但是请救救我们，您知道那些俱乐部里都发生了什么。”像是想起那些来到新氪星后的日子，女孩弱小的身体不由得颤抖，“人类的地位并没有提高，我们每一天都在受难，但您一定能救我们对吗？就像您曾经做的那样？”

布鲁斯低下头，“我不是什么救世主。”他说，向着港口的另一端走去。

“您一定能救我们……一定能……”女孩小声地抽噎着，“我想回家……呜呜……”

那哭声在他身后萦绕不去。布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，他跌跌撞撞地踏着夕阳，回到简陋的避难所，仿佛被追赶般心惊。

我不是什么救世主。

我保护不了任何人。

迪克、阿尔弗雷德、提姆……所有人都因我而受到伤害。

布鲁斯坐在床边，扯去面纱，布满血丝的眼睛看着镜子里的自己，眼下是一抹憔悴的青韵。他愣愣地坐在那儿，玛莎睡醒了，小手轻轻触碰他的腿，睁着那双天真的蔚蓝色眼睛。

我现在只有你了。

可是我连你都保护不了。

他抱起他的孩子，她又饿了，玛莎的食量随着成长愈发大起来。布鲁斯拿出那一小罐奶粉，用勺子舀出那些来之不易的粉末，仔细地为她冲好奶粉。

只剩半罐了。

玛莎心满意足地吮吸着奶瓶，他的孩子吃饱了，但布鲁斯的胃却在抗议，细细密密的酸痛沿着腹部涌上来，令人作呕。他很饿，一整天都没有吃过东西。

布鲁斯打开从黑市商人那里拿来的手提箱，在那为数不多的罐头中挑出一个看起来还算干净的，吃力地用刀子撬开。这些罐头食物劣质而难以下咽，但奴隶们依然会去黑市上高价购买，毕竟，这种等级的速食至少能填饱他们的肚子。

这些速食让他的舌头感受不到一点味道。他慢慢地舀起罐头里糊状的食物往嘴里送，机械地咀嚼着，仅仅只是为了肚子能不再疼痛。布鲁斯一手抓起钱袋，将字条从中抽出，潦草的氪星文，大意是运送人类奴隶的舰船因故被要求审查，恐怕要推迟逃跑的时间，明晚港口工作人员会换班，他需要在那时候去见线人，再作商议。

布鲁斯将单薄的纸揉成一团，丢在空空的罐头里。

 

 

港口的寒风裹挟着水汽冰冷刺骨，灯火光晕聚集在堤岸边。布鲁斯轻轻落在屋顶，阒寂的黑夜在他眼前铺开，他穿着黑暗骑士的铠甲隐匿在黑暗里，用钩爪迅速让自己降落在下一个落脚处。

脚下的街道上，机器守卫列队整齐划一地走过街道，光线扫描过每一条巷子。

钩爪稳稳地抓住屋檐，发出不易察觉的细微金属声和砂石碰撞声。蝙蝠侠迅速收起绳索，利用钩爪推进器张开巨大的黑色斗篷，夜风凌冽划过他的脸，他眯起眼睛，试图降落在屋檐处的横杆上——

“啪——”

所有机器守卫的光整齐地扫向屋顶，强烈的灯光近乎照亮天际，穿过云层。

但那里什么都没有。

它们又转回原来的路线，朝着港口另一端行进而去。

蝙蝠侠摔在屋顶的瓦砾之间，被面具覆盖的脸布满了冷汗，他竭力遏制住因疼痛发出的喘息，那些灯光扫过他身后几厘米的地方，渐渐消失了。他用手肘撑住地面，一手捂住肚子，胎儿不适应剧烈运动，更排斥紧紧包裹的铠甲。他转过身躺在天台，云层后的数颗卫星探出头，光华撒落于黑暗骑士黑色锃亮的铠甲，如同薄纱般轻盈地覆盖在他身上。

宛如一只折了翅膀的蝙蝠。

他从地上撑起来，双腿却不受控制地发抖。蝙蝠侠能坚持，曾经在哥谭那么多个夜晚，他从高空摔下，子弹穿过他的肌腱，刀子划破他的皮肤，火药灼烧他的血肉，他都坚持过来了。

你也可以的，是不是？他轻柔隆起的小腹，再一次爬起。

港口的标志性建筑近在咫尺，检查站旁的大楼中层有唯一一扇充斥亮光的窗户，他知道那就是自己的目的地。

蝙蝠侠轻盈地落在窗户上，悄声打开它，轻轻拨开窗帘踏进房间。屋内暖色的灯光照着一个高大的年轻氪星男人，年轻有为的港务长在屋内检查物品，他细心地核对每一箱补给品，直到一个长着尖耳朵的人影覆盖了自己的影子。

“拉奥啊！您吓了我一跳！”港务长惊呼着，几乎要从地上蹦起来，随即像是意识到自己的失态，朝那个人影恭敬地行礼：“皇后陛下。”

蝙蝠侠并没有在意，他朝四周看了看。“这里的安全监控全部关闭了？”

“请放心。”港务长回答。他已经除去了那日在集市上的船员打扮，阿露拉的线人确实足够可靠。“我有后台权限，不会留下什么痕迹。”

蝙蝠侠护目镜后的眼睛犀利地扫过那些物资：“氪星武器？”

“是的。”港务长从箱子里抓起一把小型氪星激光枪，“检查舰船的事一定有原因，但上峰封锁了消息。”他按住枪托侧边的按钮，枪身迅速折叠起来，“而且这次的发船时间已经不能受我控制。但我会再用画给您传递消息，我猜无论什么时候发船，返回地球的舰船都会加强戒备，您应该用得到这个。”

蝙蝠侠接过那把折叠武器，将它挂在腰带上。

“陛下，我已经将您的消息传达给阿露拉大人。”港务长解释道，从桌上拿起一个袋子。“这是……我扣下的一些人类食物，我很抱歉，皇帝陛下下令严格限制人类物品的流通，我只能运用我的职权给您带来这些。”

“你已经尽力了。”蝙蝠侠说。

“皇帝陛下似乎对这个港口有所怀疑，最快明天就会有坎多派来的监督员到这里主持工作，我没有办法为您带来更多物资。”他露出失落的神情，“我们所能做的只有带给您尽可能多的货币。”

“这就够了。”蝙蝠侠转过身走到窗边。

“皇后陛下。”年轻的港务长急忙叫住他。

“什么？”黑暗骑士回过头，护目镜下的黑眼睛直直地望向氪星人。

“我参与过V星战争，之后我就被分配到这里，您也许忘了。”港务长尖尖的喉结动了动，“我曾与您一起进攻过V星的飞船。”

蝙蝠侠站在窗边，漆黑的斗篷包裹他的身体，如同一尊雕像。

“我是突击小队队长，那时入伍还未满一年，没有实战经验。”港务长真诚地对他说，“我曾经以为人类是懦弱而野蛮的种族，处于文明的底层。”年轻氪星人用一种近乎崇拜的眼神看着黑暗骑士。“但是您，您孤身潜入V星主舰，重创他们的军队，让我明白人类原来也会如此勇敢而充满智慧。”

“人类从不怯懦。”蝙蝠侠不带感情的声音几乎与夜风融为一体，他打开窗户，消失在黢黑的夜色里。

 

 

奶粉罐见底了。

玛莎的哭声嘹亮而令人悲伤，无论布鲁斯怎么哄都无济于事。小家伙趁他睡眠时扒开了他的衣襟，她还没长牙，但氪星婴孩的咬合力非同一般，她因为饥饿顺着本能在母亲怀中寻找食物，啃咬他的乳首。

可是那里没有乳汁，只有因碾磨而渗出的鲜血。

布鲁斯在清晨被疼醒，他吃痛地发现自己胸口满是血痕，玛莎吮吸着他的血，但依旧因为饥饿而哭泣。

他望着她鲜红的嘴，她的手上满是他的血，不安地在空气中挥舞着，在他胸口上不断制造出新的血痕。

他的孩子在挨饿。

布鲁斯擦干净他们身上的腥红，将她紧紧包裹起来，迎着朝霞向贫民区走去。

贫民区的氪星人开始了一天的工作，传统的氪星生育制度决定他们从事的工种，但今时已不同往日，他们坚信在艾尔家族的带领下，他们的后代会得到一个光明的未来。一些家庭采用用最原始的方式生产，母亲们相信用自己的乳汁喂养孩子能让后代更健康。

“打扰了。”他抱着玛莎，尴尬而忐忑地敲开那些氪星家庭的门，“能……给点奶水吗？”

他低下了头。

那些氪星母亲同情他，纷纷接过他的女儿，将供给给自己孩子的乳汁分出一些，将玛莎喂饱。她们同情这个男人，更怜悯他的孩子，玛莎的笑容甜美可爱，谁不喜欢她呢？女人们给她唱摇篮曲，夸赞她的美丽，如同一个公主。

布鲁斯抱着她，几天来一家又一家地讨要乳汁，饥饿缠着他，但能供给玛莎的营养远远不够。他走了一天，肚子里的孩子像是因为不满而踢打，这让他心烦意乱。布鲁斯疲累地抱着她坐在集市的台阶上，玛莎睡得正香，阳光洒在她长长的睫毛上，留下两片如蝶翼般精致的影子。

也许是因为饥饿和劳累，他突然觉得有点难受，就像是从前踏着东方第一抹朝阳回到蝙蝠洞时一样，身上的伤痕已经简单处理过，并不算严重。他的头脑依旧清醒，但那种疲惫却挥之不去，像是随着黑夜的离开愈发被放大。

一种无能为力的疼痛，他讨厌这种无法掌控的感觉。

突如其来的头晕让他弯下腰，一阵腥甜涌上喉咙，他下意识地用手捂住嘴，温热的液体从嘴角溢出。

再次拿开的时候，手掌上一片血红。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次更新有小天使回答说不想看良心发现的狗血剧情，emmm番外确实不是这样，更不会重复《Taboos禁忌》中因为身患绝症而让不义超回心转意的桥段，写过一次就不会再写了。文中的不义超不算是良心发现吧，他虽然认清自己爱布鲁斯的事实，但他还是坚持自己的观点，除非有一个因素能让他放下观点，让他将它暂时抛下，来关注布鲁斯。但是他们还是会有很长一段路要走，因为他们还处于“对抗”的状态，会牵扯到痛苦、绝望，甚至是厌恶。就如同平凡的人们谈恋爱，会因为相悖观点而倔强，会争吵，甚至会打斗，会分手，会复合，会忍耐，会妥协，这是无法避免的。但唯有经过时间的拷问和磨合，最后才会在一起。  
> 第一部的结局可以说算不上HE，HE是下一部的。没错，狗血还有下一部，我感觉老板快把我宰了x  
> 下周女朋友来找我玩，1月中旬再更吧哈哈哈~


	3. Chapter 3

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 3 

The black marketer 黑市商人

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

 

他离开多久了？

卡尔站在台阶上，身后是金碧辉煌的大厅，机械守卫冷冰冰地矗立在两旁，锋利的兵器映出卡尔无表情的脸，一道细细的疤痕匍匐在颈侧，被战衣的领子遮去大半。

如果加上今天，是四个月零五天。

“天堂岛的行为是挑衅，陛下。”外交大臣在一旁说道，“戴安娜女王痊愈后您两次前去拜访却受到拒绝和威吓，现在她们撤去了协同我们征服星系的兵力。”

他回到了地球？还是在氪星？

“陛下？”

思绪回到了这里，卡尔转头看了眼他的外交大臣，随口回答：“没关系，随她们去，我们已经不需要天堂岛了。”

“是否要发断交通牒？”

“如果戴安娜执意要和我作对，我不介意爆发战争。对于新氪星而言，天堂岛不值一提。”卡尔挑眉看向前院，机器人正在打理露易丝的雕像，雕像留住了她的样貌，身着氪星服饰的前皇后，姿态雍容，宛如女神般圣洁。

她始终只是一尊冰冷的雕像。

外交大臣顺着卡尔的目光看去，老者不明白，为什么新氪星的君王没有竖起新皇后的雕像，布鲁斯·韦恩能轻易左右他的喜怒，他明明那么在乎他。

“陛下，一些同盟星球听说皇后重病，提出可以派遣他们的医疗队伍为皇后诊治。”老者试探着问。

“不必了。”卡尔心烦意乱地将目光收回，“皇后只是产后身体虚弱。”

但是布鲁斯，他是鲜活的。

“恕我直言，陛下。”外交大臣叹息道，“新氪星的环境并不适宜人类长期居住……”

他是自由的。

“我明白你的意思。”卡尔打断忠心的臣子，“我知道你还对他不满。”

“陛下！我并没……”

“如果他继续病下去，我会安排他带着孩子回地球一段时间。但是废后……”卡尔强压着怒意瞥向忠心的臣子，“永远不可能！”

他飞走了，逃跑般地将问题抛在身后。

壮丽的宫殿尽收眼底，他飘到宫殿上空，不断向上，那些屋宇变得渺小而拥挤，现在整个坎多城都在他脚下，如同他的玩具。

但他听不到布鲁斯的心跳。

就像玩具城里缺失的零件。

他身上缺失的零件。

“皇后还未受加冕就突然重病，可是他数月前还指挥军队击败V星。”

“这是诅咒吗？”

“还是阴谋？”

“我们会有新的皇后吗？”

“还未受加冕，就不能受到拉奥的庇佑，他仍是异类！”

“可是韦恩击败V星，建设东南部，生下艾尔家族的血脉，他应该成为我们的皇后！”

“陛下是想让那些人类明白，叛军首领蝙蝠侠再厉害，也只是给他生孩子的男宠。”

整座城市的声音蜂拥而来，卡尔听见新氪星那些或担忧的、或嘲讽的、或冷漠的揣测。

好吵。

“但是陛下杀了那些反对皇后的人，他对一个人类动情了。”

“韦恩是蛊惑人心的恶魔！”

“有人说皇后逃跑了。”

“他要再次反抗吗？他要再次带来战争吗？！”

这些声音太吵闹了。

城市、港湾、大陆渐渐只剩下轮廓，卡尔任由自己向高空升去，如同一个挣脱束缚的气球，又像是漂浮在水面的泡沫。他穿过新氪星的大气层，停在整颗新氪星的上空，目视星光璀璨的宇宙，星体在其中运动、再生、毁灭。卡尔细细地感受宇宙中那些亘古的黑暗与静谧，如同某个久违的斯莫威尔午后的独处，玉米的甜香与风声吹拂植被的沙沙声笼罩在周身，孤独而安宁，升腾起一种无法言喻的满足。

只要他愿意，他能触及一切星辰，他能抚摩那些油亮的玉米叶，他能穿越一切阻挡他的东西。

但他无法触及布鲁斯。

三颗卫星绕着新氪星运转，就像那些尽职尽责为了家园工作的氪星人。橙色的太阳光照耀在新氪星东南部，弧形地平线上描绘出一条耀眼的光带，随即那光亮渐渐铺开，整个东南区域都迎来了阳光。

卡尔漂浮在太空中俯瞰新氪星，正如他曾无数次守望地球一样。他将自己暴露在橙色的阳光里，这些阳光的能量穿透氪星厚厚的大气层和磁场后所剩无几，氪星族人无法获得超能力。他们将他誉为拉奥的化身、太阳神子，将腐朽的议会推倒，拥护他的统治。他听着那些声音，他的同胞，他的族人，他的子民，享受无上的权利带来快意。

但没有布鲁斯的声音。无论是地球还是新氪星。

卡尔去过科学院了。他没有强迫卡拉告诉他布鲁斯在哪里，卡拉当然不会告诉他，但阿露拉可以。

“卡拉对这件事一无所知。”阿露拉对他说，在被软禁了数周后，她松口了。“她只是按照我的指示，把玛莎带给他。”

“你知道会有这样的结果。”卡尔愤怒道，他红着眼睛瞪着他的家人。“我以为你不会支持他？”

“我确实反对他，我不希望他干涉你的生活，离间你和卡拉。”阿露拉没有退缩，她同他对视，直到现在卡尔仍记得她坚定的神情。“但我敬佩他，我不会杀他。”

“所以你帮助他离开了？他去了哪里？！”卡尔飘在空中，居高临下地望着她，正如一位君王对待他的囚徒那样。“我不会伤害我的手足，但皇后失踪和亲王有关，一旦人民都知道这件事，我不能保证大臣们会如何提议处置卡拉。”

阿露拉沉默了。

“你会想清楚的。”卡尔将最后的话丢给她，“我会把他找出来。”

“然后呢？”她对着卡尔即将踏出房间的背影问，“你要杀他？用布莱尼亚克装置束缚他？还是在他身上宣泄怒火？”

卡尔转过身，蓝眼睛里酝酿着怒火。

“放弃吧，卡尔。”阿露拉说，“ **你在折磨自己，你爱他。** ”

“住口！”暴怒在瞬间摧毁理智，他大吼着，热视线发出灼烧的威胁，“你只要告诉我他在哪儿！”

“我不知道他在哪里。”阿露拉看似平静地说，但卡尔看出她的破绽，她惊魂未定的心跳，她血液的流动，“蝙蝠侠有自己的计划，他不会告诉我。”

她在撒谎，她有顾虑。

“他会从某个港口……”阿露拉低下头。“我只能告诉你，没有人能阻止他回到地球。”

她妥协了，为了卡拉，为了她唯一的骨血不受伤害。

卡尔也不会。

“玛莎呢？”卡尔转过身，热视线渐渐褪去，露出蔚蓝色纯净的眼眸。“他会把她怎么样？”

“这孩子是你强加给他的。”阿露拉摇头：“也许蝙蝠侠是为了达到目的不择手段的人。”

他当然清楚。他逼迫布鲁斯怀上那个孩子，让他生下她。她对于蝙蝠侠而言是耻辱，是污点，是布鲁斯曾求他“不要让任何人知道”的那件事。

卡尔握紧了拳头，颈侧的伤疤弹跳似地刺痛。他再一次望向这颗星球，东南部残留的磁场会让他的超级听力和X视线不起任何作用，阿露拉提示的地点不言而喻。

 

 

“这些食物的数量已经数周对不上账了，问题似乎出在总账上，而总账……”监督员坐在办公桌后，细细地翻动屏幕阅览每一条账目。“是港务长直接负责的。”

“人类的食物从地球运送过来，即使用我们最先进的技术，路程遥远总会造成一定的损坏数量。”年轻的港务长争辩道。办公室里的机器人不安地漂浮着，电子眼戒备地扫描占据主人座椅的不速之客。

“那为什么几周来损坏率上升了？”监督员不耐烦地瞪向他，“我仔细检查过港口设备，近四个月内并没有更换运输设备，损坏率却在上升。我不知道你需要额外养活几口人，但这个异常情况已经大到无法忽视了。”

“请您不要夸大其词！这不是异常！物资损坏率在允许的范围内！”港务长愤怒地握紧拳头，不甘地命令机器人罗列数据。“容我提醒您，这是艾尔陛下制定的贸易法则，您认为这些数据不符合陛下的规定吗？！”

“如果我也那么认为呢？”

门口的守卫纷纷行礼，新氪星的君主飘入充满火药味的房间，红色的披风在他身后飘动，眼中骇人的红色令人胆战心惊。

“陛下。”港务长握紧了拳，他快要在这样的威压中喘不过气。年轻人颤抖着嘴唇，试图解释道：“我并没有欺骗您的意思，但这样的损耗情况在所难免。”

“我记得你。” 卡尔居高临下打量着他，“你曾经是一名优秀的战士。我们在抵御V星进攻时，我曾派你带领小队去保护……”他重重地说出那个词：“皇后。”

额上的冷汗划过港务长年轻而惨白的脸，曾经无畏的战士却在人间之神的注视下因恐惧而颤抖。他知道新氪星的皇帝对族人的爱护，但也熟知背叛者的下场。

海港充斥着奴隶与罪犯痛苦的声音，这些恐惧的哀嚎无时不刻在提醒他。

“请给我们些空间。”卡尔微微点头，监督员和守卫离开了办公室。

港务长抬起头，注视卡尔胸口的艾尔家族的家纹。

“他在哪儿？”

港务长听到声音从头顶传来，超人的眼中聚集着猩红的热视线。

“皇后在哪里？”

他知道自己完了。

 

 

“新氪星的空气成分、引力都与地球有微妙的不同，人类可以暂时存活，但长此以往会造成疾病。”

熟悉的声音。一个身影在他眼前，轮廓在梦境虚实中渐渐地由模糊变为清晰，嘴角温暖而轻柔的微笑，蔚蓝色的眼眸写满担忧和关心，但阴冷和威胁掺杂其中，令这个身影与记忆中信赖的截然不同。

“长期暴露在新氪星的环境里，人类的器官会缓慢衰竭，过不了几个月就会死。”

不……不要是他……

“布鲁斯？”

又来了。

“布鲁斯？”

“你怎么了？你在听我说话吗？”超人摸着他的脸颊，他甚至能感受到温暖宽大的手掌触及肌肤的温度。阳光透过被海风腐蚀的破败窗帘，缝隙中的一缕晨光照亮了光明之子的半边脸，英俊的脸上写满了担忧。

这当然是梦。布鲁斯愣愣地看着他，动不了，无法出声。他被迫在梦里感受恐惧、压迫和痛苦，因为胎儿或者是绷紧的神经，更或者是新氪星对人类不利的大气和磁场，只要陷入睡眠，越来越频繁地梦到卡尔。

“布鲁斯，好久不见。你不想跟我回去吗？坎多城的宫殿模拟了适合人类生存的环境。”超人对他说，语气柔和，丝毫没有责备，甚至带着一丝不易察觉的溺爱。“专门为你设计的。”

近乎每一夜。

“四个多地球月的时间。”人间之神在他耳边呢喃，阳光在他的眉宇间的皱纹里留下虬结的影子，“你就这么不想见我吗？”

噩梦。侵蚀他的身体，他的精神。

“你的身体已经非常糟糕了。”超人直起身，他手上像是捧着某个物什，腥味在破败的小屋内弥漫开。“你会死在这里。”

一个鲜血淋漓的死婴，畸形，肿胀，残缺，躺在卡尔的手心里。血水顺着他的指缝滴落在床单上，化开一朵腐败的花。

**“你会杀死我的孩子。”**

克拉克的脸变得扭曲、狰狞。

**“再一次。”**

布鲁斯在强烈的眩晕和腹痛中惊醒，那个喋喋不休的氪星人消失在大脑的黑暗深处，安静的房间里只有自己的喘息和玛莎轻轻的呼吸声。他趴在床边干呕着，饥饿带来的灼烧感让胃翻搅似地抽痛不已，腹中的胎儿因感受到危机而不安地踢打。

他摸索着伸手抓向床边的袋子，里面的罐头相互撞击发出叮叮当当的刺耳声响。

所剩无几。

空罐头骨碌碌地滚向远处，消失在堆叠的画布和颜料中。

呕吐之后是剧烈的咳嗽，血丝混合唾液顺着指缝慢慢滑落，布鲁斯喘息着将自己甩回床铺里，港务长已经比约定见面的日期晚了两天，这很糟糕，他已经做好了最坏的准备，但他要施行计划，就需要食物、货币、生活用品……但所有一切却像这些空罐头一样不尽人意。

贩卖画作所赚的钱不足以应付黑市交易，不过他可以试试。

 

黑市商人皱着眉，将钱袋递回来。“您知道，我弄到这些人类的东西是冒着风险的。”那氪星人看似为难地说，“黑市商人从不做亏本生意。”

“在这片海港，每天有那么多外星舰船停靠，那么多不同星球的商人出入人类的俱乐部、会所。”布鲁斯望了一眼远处灯火辉煌的建筑群，他还藏在那层层叠叠的长袍和面纱中，只露出一双漂亮的黑眼睛，“我能找到比您价格更便宜的卖家，就那些罐头而言，他们可以便宜这么多。”

他举起右手，伸出三根手指，向商人比划了个数字。

“三成？”黑市商人低吼，“不可能！”

“建议您去做一个市场调查。之所以我还希望与您合作，是因为与您交易多次，老顾客的信任罢了。”黑眼睛里充斥着友好的笑意，直直地盯着商人，“我是个恋旧的人，您可能不知道，人类在购买商品时会有不同的消费习惯。”

黑市商人咬着牙沉思，还死死抓着钱袋。

“好吧。”布鲁斯上前一步，一只伤痕累累的手从袖子里伸出来，“交易是你情我愿的事，对吗？”

氪星人看着那双漂亮的眼睛。

“好吧。”几秒后，商人喘了口气，将钱袋装进口袋里。“好吧……你赢了，把箱子拿走吧。”

布鲁斯弯下腰，手指触及箱子的把手。

“但……但是，我有个条件。”商人贪婪地望着他的面纱。

布鲁斯直起身，戒备地盯着他。

“只是一个小小的条件！”黑市商人迫切开口，好像他才是受制于人的那一方，“您能不能……给我看看您的脸？”

“我不会告诉您的主人！只是想看一看……” 他的喉结蠕动着，像是意识到自己失态，话语在唇间吞吐断续，“我并不想做亏本生意，只是私欲。”

指尖触及暗扣，只犹豫了两秒，布鲁斯解开了面纱。

惊讶渐渐爬上黑市商人的脸，他的五官在小巷昏暗的灯光中显得扭曲，“我的天！”他大呼道，随即压低了声音：“有没有人说你长得很像……”

“是，他们都这么说。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，将面纱重新戴好。

“你……你购买了许多婴儿用品，显然你的主人并不想对孩子负责。你也一定知道一个奴隶要在氪星养活混血婴儿是多么艰难的事。但如果……”黑市商人迟疑着说，“如果你需要，我可以为你介绍一份额外的工作，稳赚不亏。”

“凭什么？”布鲁斯问。

“凭你长得像皇后。”商人暧昧地回答。“那样的高岭之花，冰冷、坚韧、英俊，这颗星球有多少人觊觎皇后的美貌？哪怕他是男性又怎么样？氪星没有地球那种令人费解的规则。”他舔了舔嘴唇，诱导着布鲁斯，“看你的样子，你的主人似乎给了你很多时间和自由，但明显不是长期发展的对象，你看起来身体状况不太好，一定需要钱和食物，如果你想……每周两次，就两次，我会在这里等你，给你介绍客户，只要两次你就能赚到这样一箱物资。”

“不用了。”布鲁斯拎着箱子转身走出小巷。

“你的眼睛很漂亮！相信我你一定能拿到很多钱！”黑市商人的声音渐渐消失在黑暗中。“你会再回来的！”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章图片没贴好，AO3不能在没有外链的情况下贴图。 OTL  
> 于是在LOFTER上做了长图防止和谐，链接放在文后。  
> 本文争取在老爷生日前完结。

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 4

The girl 女孩

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

蝙蝠侠从不是坐以待毙的一方。

黑色的铠甲包裹全身，布鲁斯检查了程序。氪星金属铠甲远比他想得精密，但卡尔在允许制造这套铠甲时就有所防范，所有与氪星政权有关的设施都设置了精密的防护程序和极高的权限，铠甲系统无法仅凭自身程序单向入侵这些高度加密的数据。

他在昏暗的灯光下细细拆解那把小型激光枪，一边使用铠甲系统分析武器数值。节骨分明的手指在屏幕上快速跳动操作，屏幕投影出冗长繁杂的数据，微蓝的光移动变幻映入布鲁斯漂亮的黑眼睛。

港务长给他的武器是最新而威力较大的那一种，并且具有很强的灵活度，因此他得以将它的能量槽改造，将它变得更具有威力，更具有……

布鲁斯从万能腰带中取出那一小片金氪石，上面还残留着卡尔的一抹血渍。

**针对性。**

金氪石在光晕中映出耀眼的光，他面无表情地盯着表面那一抹暗红色。他从上面看到了什么？卡尔倒在他脚边卑微地拽着黑色的斗篷，卡尔不可置信地抬头望着他，卡尔嘶吼着绝望地在血中打滚……

小腹一阵剧痛。布鲁斯弯下腰去，因疼痛而咬紧了牙齿。

你在阻止我？

他喘息着竭力忍受胎儿带来的痛苦和不安。

你会明白卡尔是错的。

他握紧了那片金氪石，缓缓插入氪星武器的能量槽中。有限的工具无法让他无法制作更多细节，不过这也足够了。

黑暗骑士挣扎着起身，日渐成长的胎儿使他的脊椎受到压迫，他因饥饿和病痛而头晕眼花，不过蝙蝠侠总能忍耐。布鲁斯扶着墙慢慢地走向床边，玛莎从睡眠中醒来，甜甜地对他笑。他将她抱起，玛莎稚嫩的手抵着他胸前漆黑冰冷的蝙蝠标志，好奇地盯着他。

如果要获得海港发船时间，他必须前往海港检查站收集信息。

 

海港的守卫并没有增多，但机器守卫和巡逻士兵依旧需要防范。

蝙蝠侠隐藏在一堆货箱后，机器守卫的扫描光线从头顶的货箱上一扫而过，整齐的机械音渐渐远离。他悄悄地朝港务长办公室的方向摸去，那里依旧亮着灯光，但他知道这一次并非意味着安全。

大门有严格的安保系统，但他不需要从那里进入。蝙蝠侠从腰间取出钩爪枪，尖利的钩爪带着钢索稳稳地抓住窗沿的一隅，推进器带来的拉力将他快速拉向窗户。

他轻轻地落在窗台上，窗户并未上锁，黑色手套包裹的手指轻轻地抚上窗框，将窗户拉开一条缝隙。窗帘半掩着，蝙蝠侠透过布料间的缝隙朝室内张望。

轻柔而舒缓的音乐传来，桌上摊开杂乱的文书，但并未见人影。他慢慢将窗户打开——

“陛下，我一定不会辜负您的期望。”

脚步声从房间门口传来。

手指僵住了。他听到自己突然加速的心跳声，全身的血液似乎冻结那样令他不安。纵然在这里卡尔无法使用超级听力和X视线，但一阵紧张从脊椎缓缓地攀爬而上，随之带来的是腹部的疼痛，胎儿似乎察觉到父亲的存在，又因为母体情绪和铠甲的包裹而躁动。

“加强整个港口的戒备，增加巡逻的机器守卫。”他听到氪星君主说，“在新任港务长人选决定之前暂时由你替代。”

“我绝不会同情叛徒。”监督员回答，“我会尽快将这里所有物资重新清点完毕。”

手颤抖着从窗框上挪开，窗帘挡着他，蝙蝠侠能看到超人红披风的一隅。超人背对着他，缓缓走到办公桌前，略有所思地阅览桌上的文件。

“关于遣返人类奴隶的舰船……”

蝙蝠侠咬着牙竭力抑制住疼痛，没关系，疼痛向来是他熟悉的。他稳稳地蹲伏在窗台上，持续的阵痛令他烦躁，手指紧紧扳住窗沿，全身肌肉紧绷。

“减少那些舰船的班次和释放人员数量，改为每月一次，人数控制在三十人以内。”氪星君主冷冷地命令道，“并且在行驶前封锁舰船，所有人必须让我亲自确认身份。”

“陛下，您亲自去？”监督员的惊呼在超人的目光中咽回，随即恭敬地回应道：“是的，陛下。”

他知道卡尔在怀疑什么，每月只有三十个名额，他耗不起。

显然卡尔在逼迫他投降。

监督员小心翼翼地询问，“只是……我不太明白，您为什么要这么做？”

“因为有极其危险的叛徒会混入其中。”超人回答，“这里是东南部唯一的港口。所有前往地球的商船或是私人船只，即使经过检查，你们仍要派人再次进行身份识别，包括运送往地球的货船，也要使用生命检测系统确保没有偷渡人员。”

“陛下。”监督员深吸一口气，“‘遗忘之地’的那些小型私人舰船也在我们的管辖范围内，我们需要额外增派人员过去检查吗？”

超人并不回答，转身朝窗口走去。

“唰——”窗帘被完全拉开，办公室暖色的灯光照亮了空旷的窗台，远处海港的建筑灯火灿烂辉煌，包围着海水与黑夜，机械守卫的声音从海港另一边行进而来。

“不必了。”卡尔说。“那里只有小型私人舰船。”

“况且那里的环境太过于恶劣。”他离开了窗口。“我已经纵容它许久，再过不久我会着手整顿它，‘遗忘之地’将不复存在。”

脚步声渐渐远去，监督员跟着超人离开房间，一边恭敬地向他告别。

汗水沿着面具的缝隙滴落，布鲁斯紧贴着墙壁，右手紧紧拉住钩爪枪，腹部的疼痛令他近乎脱力。

如果刚才卡尔再向前一步，就能看到他吊在半空中的狼狈模样。

他动了动麻木的手臂，慢慢收紧钢索将自己带上屋顶。曾经不值一提的简单动作如今变得艰难无比，僵硬的手指攀上屋檐，支撑着躯体翻上屋顶，全身的骨头都在吱嘎作响，布鲁斯精疲力竭地倒在那儿。

满天空的星辰静静地望着他，布鲁斯失神地回望它们，任凭夜风吹干脸颊上的冷汗。

 

遗忘之地。

笔尖蘸着颜料在画布上细细涂抹，绚丽的色彩四散铺开，构建一片深浅不一的色海。

一座遗世独立小城，新氪星东南部的部分地貌因磁场而显露出各种神奇的特征，那是一片三面被沙漠和戈壁环绕的地方，就像是绿洲一样，却面朝大海，拥有海港。

布鲁斯将笔尖沾上新的颜色。

小城远离坎多，卡尔纵容了它的存在，他看起来似乎是没有精力去调查在此瓜分势力的新氪星权贵，毕竟遗忘之地只是一座小城，表面平静没有任何风浪，毫无威胁。于是纸醉金迷掩盖着肮脏的交易，络绎不绝的权贵和商人乘坐舰船登录遗忘之地的港口，在那座弱肉强食的小城里寻欢作乐。

色彩被混合在一起。布鲁斯轻轻转动笔尖，将它们调出新的色彩。

偷渡者、人类奴隶、罪犯，被逼上绝路的人翻山越岭前往遗忘之地寻找自由，但那里只是另一个牢笼罢了。如果能从沙漠和戈壁活下来，也没有办法从港口离开，那里唯一的海港有严格的检查程序，除非能成为那些尊贵客人的宠物或者奴隶，才有可能被塞上他们的私人舰船离开那里。

布鲁斯提起笔，画作完成了，他悉心等待颜料干燥。黄昏时期的集市依旧人来人往，不时有人驻足观赏他的画作。

或许他能在那里弄到一艘私人舰船。

他审视眼前的画。

又或者，这是卡尔的圈套。

他眯起眼睛，握紧了手中的笔。

也许昨晚卡尔已经察觉到他，也许氪星君主想引诱自己前往遗忘之地。

“不要抓我！求求你们！”

尖利的叫喊划破了集市的安宁，所有人惊恐不安地望向那个方向——一个女孩被机器守卫摁倒在地。

“奴隶身份识别已失效。”冰冷的机械音可怖地发散在空气里。“D级偷渡者，就地处决。”

黄昏两小时不可能有守卫巡逻！

布鲁斯当然记得女孩，若干天以前，他将她从俱乐部的阴暗的围墙角落里带出来，躲藏在贫民区。他的手伸向衣袍的扣子。看来卡尔已经加强了港口地区的安保等级，他穿着黑暗骑士的铠甲，他能救女孩，他能……

“我认识皇后！”那女孩大吼着，她盯着他所在的方向，“不要杀我！我认识他！”

不……

“韦恩先生！救救我！”女孩朝他大吼着，集市上的氪星人小声地谈论他们听不懂的人类语言，数双眼睛困惑地打量着他。

“正在前往目标调查。”整个小队的机器守卫向他快速移动过来，布鲁斯紧紧地捂住面纱，转身钻入密集的人群。

他不能被发现。

身边的人群发出尖叫声，布鲁斯撞到了许多氪星人、货物、小型商用机器人，整个集市区有数条狭窄互通的小巷，他在其中穿梭前行。面纱在逃跑中掉落，他听见自己粗重的喘息，身后守卫发出的沉重奔跑声穷追不舍。

必须甩掉它们。他从腰带中取出烟雾弹反手丢下，他改造了它们，这些烟雾弹能干扰机器人的仿生电子眼，蒙蔽它们独立运作的远程摄像头，并且释放小范围电磁脉冲让它们在短时间内停止运作。

机器人在浓烟中发出刺耳的火花声，但在两秒后突然重启，所有灯光再次亮起来，伴随可怖的机械音：“目标具备武装反抗，启动射杀模式。”

激光擦过他的脸颊，前方的无辜者瞬间在惨叫中倒下。人群惊恐地四散开，布鲁斯扯开长袍，他知道战斗无法避免了。

三枚蝙蝠镖从指缝飞掷出，氪星金属材质的蝙蝠镖锋利无比，插入那些机器人表面，一秒后爆破。

机器守卫被毁后会触发警报通知其余卫队，他必须尽快结束这一切。

激光从他身边擦过，剩余的机器守卫火力依然强烈。布鲁斯跑过长长的桥，落在脚下的激光弹将整座桥断为两段。他在四散的石砾中急速下落摔倒在河岸上，氪星金属铠甲能在摔落过程中带来缓冲，但腹中的胎儿拖慢了他的动作。

阵痛再一次来袭了。

河水因掉落的石块惊起水花，沾湿了他的铠甲，剩余的机器守卫正淌过浅浅的河水向他走来，河水显然拖慢了它们的步伐。

布鲁斯艰难地撑起身体，一边向那些机器掷出几发蝙蝠镖，他所带装备并不多，他必须尽快回到住所。黑暗骑士的披风在身后拖出一条长长的水渍，布鲁西捂住小腹向另一条狭长的巷子跑去，疼痛如同藤蔓拖住了他的脚步，双腿如同灌铅般沉重。

该死的，不要是这时候。

空气涌入他的鼻腔，挤压他的咽喉，一阵腥味从喉间泛起。血丝从嘴角歪歪扭扭地坠下，他在极度眩晕中快要摔倒……

“韦恩先生！”一双手费力地支撑起他。

是那个女孩，她似乎趁乱逃离了集市，她正惊慌失措地望他，语无伦次地解释着：“对不起！我不是故意的……”她颤抖着搀扶他向巷子深处走去，这条巷子有两条岔路，每一条都黢黑狭小，“我不知道……我不知道会这样。”

“这不是你的错。”布鲁斯深吸一口气，“你对此一无所知。”

“我知道这里有个地方……”女孩抬手擦干眼泪，她指着小巷另一头的墙壁，那里是大片遮盖的植物和撒乱的石柱和杂物，一道仅容一人通过的缝隙隐藏在其中，“那里能通往集市的另一处。”

身后的机械音由远及近传来，女孩将他推入缝隙中，她张望着出现在巷口的机器守卫，握紧了拳头。

“你去哪儿？！”布鲁斯朝她吼道，“回来！”

“我去引开它们！”女孩惊惶地瞪着满是泪水眼睛，“求您，让我赎罪吧。我……”她哽咽着说，“求您。”

她用力推倒了墙边的杂物，纤细雪白的手指被尖锐的砂石磕碰出血，布鲁斯从缝隙中伸出手，却被那双沾满血的手挥开。那些坚硬的石柱堵住了缝隙，他只能看到那头漂亮的金发消失在岔路的路口。

机器守卫似乎朝着某条岔路行进而去了。

一切又回复了宁静。他抬头，夜色已经爬到头顶，微弱的星光穿过几亿光年的距离挥洒在这片陌生的土地，他在一片静谧中只听到自己的心跳声。

 

海浪温柔的声音包裹着残破的小屋，又一波机器守卫巡逻过街道，黑暗骑士在疲惫与困倦中回到住所，从屋顶轻盈地降落在门口，悄悄打开门。

他拖着步伐走到床边，玛莎似乎是哭累了，在饥饿中陷入睡眠。他摘掉手套，摸了摸她的脸，稚嫩的脸上还带着泪水。

对不起。他在心里说。我不是一个称职的父亲。

又一波机器守卫经过窗口。布鲁斯抱着玛莎紧贴着墙壁，也许是明天，或者今晚，这里就会进行一次大清洗。

除了前往遗忘之地，别无他法。

 

 

一片狼藉的集市上挤满了守卫，人间之神自天空缓缓降落，红色披风在夜风中甩出一个刺目的弧度。街灯昏暗的灯光幽幽地散发着凉意，照亮他无表情的侧脸。

守卫队长向他汇报黄昏时刻的骚乱。卡尔穿过集市的街道，他走过那些布鲁斯慌乱跑过的巷子，看到在街角处散落的面纱，被揉皱的白色在昏暗的灯中反射出点点幽幽的小细光。

卡尔将它捡起，布料的边缘磨损破洞，掉在地面上沾了些许灰尘。

他将它贴在唇边，闭上眼睛想象着布鲁斯是如何与那些机器人作战，如何仓皇逃离这里，如何遗失这块面纱。淡淡的廉价须后水味混合着熟悉的味道让他安心，他终于快要触及他了。

人间之神睁开眼睛，热视线凝聚在眼中，他转身望着遗忘之地的方向。

 

TBC

————

渣图链接→[点我，请翻至文章末尾看，一直拉到最后。](http://kirsche-lieben.lofter.com/post/d9da2_12dc1cd07)←   如果被和谐就绝望了。

  
已经画了好久的渣图，画的太丑请别介意。  
是之前构思的，卡尔囚禁布鲁斯之后，“皇后和他的孩子们”。←这样的主题。但现在不打算这么写了。23333如果各位小仙女们想看这样的剧情，会尝试着加入第二部（什么？）。  
感谢各位小仙女忍受我的渣文和渣图！谢谢！

@Red Tsubaki   Thank you for reading！<3 This is the picture I mentioned about Bruce was imprisoned. I'm not a good painter, I tried my best.（>ω<）Please hit the link and drag the page to the end, you can see the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点不义超视角的肉渣。  
> 【】内的四句歌词出自Phildel的歌曲《Afraid Of The Dark》。  
> 可能下章完结啦。

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 5

The light of the dark 一线生机

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

 

他修行的时候也穿越过沙漠，挨过干渴和饥饿。

但他此刻带着他的孩子。

 

【Holding, you close, feels like, a cut-throat.】

拥抱着你，渐渐地靠近，感觉如同喉咙被无情地割开。

【Losing blood, the weakness of, falling in love.】

与你相爱的弱点，正汩汩地流淌鲜血。

——Phildel 《Afraid Of The Dark》

 

海港已经被大量的机器守卫包围，整片区域被紧急封锁。布鲁斯站在山丘上望着被灯光映照亮如白昼的海港，抱着玛莎转身离开。

只是花了一点小手段，他在黎明前弄到一艘老旧的小型飞船，它很狭窄，体积甚至达不到一辆两厢车的一半。

没有信号发送装置，没有加满燃料，没有充足的水和食物。玛莎安睡在她的怀中，黑暗骑士黑色的披风裹着她，庇佑她迎来一个甜美安宁的梦。

但这足够了。

布鲁斯利用铠甲装置计算时间。五天，驾驶这艘飞船以最短的路线到达遗忘之地需要五天。

他亲吻了他的孩子，发动飞船。巨响的引擎声如同咳嗽的结核病人，飞船颠簸摇晃，它无法飞往高处，只能贴着地面慢慢起飞，在发动机的轰鸣中飞向远处毫无尽头的黄色沙海。

 

 

卡尔躺在床上，手里紧紧攥着那块面纱，柔软的白色在他手中被揉捏、起皱、变形。

氪星君主失神地望着装饰华丽繁复的天花板，细数水晶吊灯上的棱角，他第一次以布鲁斯的角度去审视他带给他的囚笼。这间房间里到处是布鲁斯的气味，布鲁斯摸过的书，布鲁斯使用过的水杯，布鲁斯坐过的椅子，布鲁斯睡过的床。即使Kelex和Kelor再如何打扫家具、更换被单，即使过去那么多个月，布鲁斯的气味依旧无处不在。

布鲁斯摆出的棋盘还原样放在床边的小桌上，国王旁边的棋格空空的，黑色的皇后被置于棋盘外，静静地倒在桌子边缘。

让他死在沙漠中吧。

他脑海里有一个声音说。

遗忘之地外围的沙漠磁场复杂，任何飞船都无法安全通过，沙漠中心的磁场会让任何设施失去效用，迷失方向。他会饱受干渴和饥饿，最终死在那里，腐化在黄沙之中，变成一堆白骨。

再也没有人能反抗你。

再也没有人能伤害你。

再也没有人。

那个声音慢慢清晰起来。

这不是你所期望的吗？

布鲁斯的声音。

杀了我，如你所愿。

布鲁斯的嘴角扯开了嘲讽笑意，卡尔清晰地记得那种感觉，自己手中紧握脆弱的人类脖颈。他惊慌地从床上坐起。Kelex从房间角落漂浮过来，询问他需要什么。卡尔摇了摇头，机器人退回那个角落，将房间灯光调为舒适的暖色。窗外夜色沉淀着宁静，黑夜如同蝙蝠伸展的双翼铺开来，笼罩这片土地。

“你对他很执着。”卡拉说。

“你爱他。”阿露拉对他说。

“您动感情了？”他的臣子质问他。

卡尔将那块白色的面纱握在指尖，轻轻地摩擦。颈侧那道浅淡的伤疤已经快要看不见了，此刻却有些发痒。卡尔的身体早就在阳光中恢复，但布鲁斯却在他的心口再一次划下一刀。

氪星君主闭上眼睛，布鲁斯出现他在眼前，蝙蝠侠漆黑的铠甲，冰冷而充满威吓。

他们说得对，他爱他。

黑暗骑士在他身边跪下，漂亮的黑眼睛被蝶翼般轻柔的睫毛盖住。湿润的薄唇微微张开，慢慢吞入他的性器。饱胀的龟头直直地戳入绵软的喉间，鼻尖处尖尖的铠甲轻轻地戳着他。

卡尔将手指伸向布鲁斯的后颈，轻轻按压那里的按钮将黑暗骑士的头盔摘去，如愿以偿看到那张羞赧的英俊的脸，因窒息的不适而紧紧皱起的眉毛，汗水浸湿了他的黑发，让他的轮廓显得柔和而顺服。

柔软的白纱摩擦着阴茎，卡尔粗喘着，用手掌隔着纱料将挺立的阴茎包裹撸动。

黑暗骑士的耳尖泛着充斥情欲的红色，略微肿胀的薄唇轻抿阴茎的顶端，温暖湿润舌头舔过龟头上细小的缝隙，唾液顺着柱身凸起的青筋缓缓淌下，胸口铠甲上的蝙蝠标志被打湿、沾上淫靡的白色。卡尔将手放在布鲁斯的黑发上，轻轻晃动胯部模仿交媾的姿势将粗长的阴茎送入他的口腔深处。

他爱布鲁斯，他爱蝙蝠侠，他爱黑暗骑士，他爱新氪星的皇后。

他爱他的美丽、他的聪明、他的敏锐、他的固执、他的狡黠、他的多疑……

所有的一切矛盾，都构成了布鲁斯，让他成为他爱又恨的模样。

他撕开蝙蝠侠的伪装，那些厚厚的冰冷的铠甲。布鲁斯健美而温暖的身体暴露无遗，带着汗水和伤痕，被迫摆出一个扭曲而倔强的姿势，如同一枚成熟的浆果，他可以任意摘取。

卡尔扶着布鲁斯的腰，看着自己沾满唾液和前液的阴茎被渐渐吞入紧闭的菊穴，股间泛红的褶皱慢慢地被撑开、被撑平，直到阴囊贴上臀瓣，整根性器没入黑暗骑士的身体。布鲁斯应该是喜欢骑乘位的，他那么爱控制一切，那么就让他觉得自己已经控制了一切。

即使布莱尼亚克装置让他们的第一次并不愉快。

布鲁斯抬头时露出的修长脖子上是卡尔留下的吻痕，一直蔓延到因为情欲高涨而剧烈起伏的胸口，覆盖那些横贯皮肤的狰狞伤口上，这是他赋予他的标记。他紧紧抓住布鲁斯的腰，在上面留下青紫的指痕，向上挺腰顶弄，凶猛地操他。

极端的控制狂，却在这种时候无法控制。

布鲁斯歪着头大声地呻吟，布满印记的身体如同在欲海中漂流不定的船，他费力地抠着卡尔的手指，唾液随着合不拢的嘴角流到下颚，滴落在饱满的胸肌上，沾湿了那一粒挺硬的红色乳首。

一点都无法控制。

鼓胀的阴囊拍打红肿的翘臀，柔嫩的肉穴紧紧包裹着炙热的性器。卡尔缓缓抚摸布鲁斯的胸肌、臂膀、小腹，他们的手臂交缠、肌肤相贴，如同光与影的结合，光明与黑暗的缠绵。

他在布鲁斯的肠道中抽送、开拓、摩擦，将自己的性器深埋入他的身体，翻搅出充血的嫩肉，黏腻的液体溢出穴口。布鲁斯眯着眼睛胡乱地叫着他的名字，同样尺寸可观的阴茎高高耸起，充血的顶端泛出一丝晶亮的前液，随着节奏拍打在卡尔的小腹上，拉出一丝牵连的银色。那双绞过无数罪犯的强健有力的腿大大地张开，红肿的后穴收缩着吞吃着阴茎，根本无法合拢，黑暗骑士正跨坐在光明之子的性器上，随着动作上下颠簸，再也没有身披黑暗的禁欲模样。

他爱他，哪怕他将他关入红太阳监狱那么久，哪怕他利用他对抗布莱尼亚克，哪怕他用金氪石划破他的皮肤，挑动他的血肉。

他还是杀不了他。

他抓住布鲁斯的腰，猛地将他按向他的胯间，如愿以偿收获一声尖叫，布鲁斯哭喊着夹紧了他的阴茎，于是他将滚烫白浊的精液射入这具身体。

但他同样不能放弃来之不易的和平，他不能放弃地球、新氪星，他更不能放弃玛莎。

卡尔睁开眼睛，浑浊的精液打湿了面纱，溢出的白色顺着指间缓缓滑落。眼前的布鲁斯消失了，空荡的房间里只有他一人的温度。

 

 

呼啸的风声唤醒了他。

布鲁斯从枯燥的引擎声中醒来，他在驾驶座上睡着了，飞船依然依照轨道行驶，玛莎在玩着他斗篷，短小的手指轻轻抓住黑色的布料，再松开。

有什么不对。

布鲁斯僵直了身体，两旁的沙丘因为飞船的前进而向后退去，原本与天际相映的明黄色轮廓开始慢慢瓦解，视野暗下来，远处突然出现了黑黄色模糊的沙墙。

只有三秒钟，他调整了航道，蝙蝠侠总能冷静处理突发情况。

但那堵高耸如山的沙墙急速翻滚冲腾而来，宛如一只追捕猎物的凶猛野兽，浓密的沙尘铺天盖地遮住了太阳，在瞬间吞噬飞船。

玛莎不安地在风声里大哭起来，喧嚣的强风如同锋利的刀刃割裂了飞船脆弱的窗户，金属质的舱壁在风压中凹陷，不断有沙子涌入船舱。布鲁斯将玛莎用他的斗篷紧紧裹住，将她抱在怀里。

下一秒，伴随可怖的金属撕裂声，整艘飞船在沙尘中瓦解，沙尘瞬间吞噬他，疾风伴随砂砾划过他的脸，割下一道血腥的伤疤。布鲁斯在狂风中咬着牙，头盔的护目镜在遮天蔽日的沙子中无法切换模式，他低头抱紧了怀中的玛莎，用自己的身体死死护住她。

他感觉到自己被抛向高空，随即被重重地丢下，脊柱撞到了地面，他在尖厉的风声里失去了意识。

 

 

议会对皇后的质疑声越来越多。

那些聒噪的臣子在讨论港口出现的蝙蝠侠踪迹，甚至相传封后大典那日出现了一身戎装满身鲜血的皇后。

疑问一个接着一个，他的氪星族人们勇敢而渴求真相，这也是他没有给予他们实权的原因。他将这些疑问扑灭，于是整个议会都笼罩在君主的绝对力量中。

一副空架子。

卡尔坐在王座上，敷衍地给予他们唯一的答案。

皇后病了，因产后虚弱。

一遍又一遍。

天堂岛、亚特兰蒂斯、坎达克、地球，对于封后的质问声一直都没有停下。他不愿意被琐事绊住，他会去寻找布鲁斯，让他为他的背叛付出代价。

我们很快就能见面了，布鲁斯。

卡尔的眼中聚集着热视线，攒紧了手中的面纱。

 

 

好热。

有婴儿的哭声萦绕在耳畔。

阿尔弗雷德？为什么这么热？为什么庄园里会有婴儿？

他张了张嘴，却发现喉咙冒烟似地疼痛。

阿尔弗雷德？

没有人推开门，没有人叫他“韦恩少爷”。

风声在他耳畔轻轻地吹过，他的脸感受到滚烫的热度。

婴儿哭声越来越近了，一只稚嫩的手按在他的脸颊上，传来一点冰凉的触感。

是水？

他张开嘴，开裂的嘴角一阵抽痛，更多水份涌入口中，一股令人作呕的甜腥味在口腔里散发开来。

是血……

一道光线伴随缓缓张开的眼睛出现在视野，黑暗慢慢散去。布鲁斯睁开了眼，太阳散发出的橘色刺目光线令他不适地眨眼。记忆伴随着酸痛回到躯体上，仿佛浑身的骨头都在疼痛中作响。他看着玛莎手中的血，惊惶地检查她的身体。

然而婴儿雪白的躯体上并没有伤痕，许久之后他才反应过来是自己受伤了，一道血痕横贯在露出头盔的脸颊上，沾着滚烫的沙子，火辣辣地刺痛。

布鲁斯挣扎着从黄沙中爬起，覆盖住身体的黄沙随着动作被簌簌抖落。他抱着玛莎迷茫地站在辽阔的黄沙中，橘色的太阳将云层映成绚丽的红色，夕阳的另一头是黯淡的深蓝色攀爬而上。装有水和食物的的箱子随着解体的飞船早已不知所踪，他打开铠甲的微型电脑，却看到投影上一片杂乱的乱码。

应该是受磁场的影响。他抬头望着太阳，重新定好前进的方向。

随身携带的一点食物和水，大概还能勉强支撑两天。他想着，望向怀中的玛莎。

但我也不能放弃你。

布鲁斯抱着玛莎往太阳落下的方向走去，沙漠的轮廓起伏不断，偶尔伴着一些稀疏矮小的枯萎植物。夕阳褪去了，遥远的星辰在黑夜里闪烁着若有似无的浮光，漫漫如流水般，流泻着跳动的七色。

沙海中留下一串脚印，随即被风刮过，再一次被沙子覆盖。夜晚不同于白天的炽热，沙漠是那么冰冷而干涸，他用斗篷裹紧了玛莎，氪星金属虽然能抵御一定的严寒，但他仍能感受到四周几乎冻结的空气。

他在沙漠中麻木地走着，一脚又一脚地踩入沙中，穿过一片黑暗，又迎来一天的光明。太阳从他身后冉冉升起，照亮了疲惫而困倦的黑暗骑士。

他拧开水壶，在壶盖中倒一些水，细细地碾碎一点饼干。

对不起。

他对玛莎说。小心翼翼地将这些用水泡烂的饼干糊喂给她，但那些饼干糊对于婴儿的食道而言还是太粗糙了。像是被哽住那样，玛莎剧烈地咳嗽着，蓝色的眼睛因为喉间的不适而浸满泪水，她又哭了起来，双眼在风沙中哭得红肿。

布鲁斯轻轻地拍打她，他的心脏在隐隐作痛。他将那些饼干糊含入嘴中慢慢咀嚼，再细细地喂给她。

他将孩子喂饱，然后自己吃了几片饼干，略略填补空荡荡的胃。他必须有所规划，如何才能让这些食物不浪费。

前方出现了一块微小的凸起，不同于单调起伏的沙子。布鲁斯蹲下身去将沙子拂去。

是一具残破的人类尸体。

他翻找着覆盖在骨骸上的残破袍子，但挂在上面的破败水壶空空如也。

抱歉。他对那具被热浪蒸干的可怕尸体说。

汗水沿着头盔的缝隙流淌而下，滴落在脚边，最终淹没在沙子里。布鲁斯踉踉跄跄地走着，他在烈日中口干舌燥，水已经喝去大半，他必须留一些给玛莎。周围的空气沉凝下来，黏腻地压着皮肤，每一次的呼吸都伴随干燥的沙子，心脏越跳越快，仿佛马上就要冲破胸腔的束缚。

他控制不住地咳嗽，喉咙灼烧般疼痛。

不不不，不要是这种时候。

热流从喉间奔涌而出，蝙蝠侠咬着牙想象哥谭的雨夜，雨水混合着泥土的腥味，潮湿而冰凉。他站在滴水兽上，雨水打湿了他的斗篷，顺着铠甲的棱角滑落，凉风吹拂过他的脸颊，卷起他的斗篷。

他将那口鲜血咽下去，残留的血渍溢出牙缝，染红了干裂的薄唇。

布鲁斯挣扎着站稳，迈开酸软的腿一瘸一拐地继续走着，饥饿再一次侵袭着他的神经，胃随着风声渐渐发热，仿佛所有的器官都停止了运转，唯独剩下胃部连着喉咙一起火辣辣地抽痛。

他在麻木中迎来又一个日落，沉沉的夜色笼罩着大地，风声叫嚣着驱赶流云遮住空中的三颗月亮。玛莎突然哭了起来，大概是因为饥饿。布鲁斯眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，拧开水壶却发现里面一滴水也没有了。

水已经喝完了。

婴儿柔嫩的嘴唇已经因为干燥而起皮，他望着玛莎哭泣的脸，嘴里泛起一阵苦涩，像是下定决心般脱下手套，从腰带中取出一枚蝙蝠镖轻轻地划开手臂，一瞬间血水随着肌肉的轮廓流淌而下。他将手臂凑到玛莎面前，她贪婪地吸食着能填补干渴的水份，鲜血随着动作沾染到雪白的脸上，如同一朵妖娆腐生的花。

他用他的血喂养他的孩子。

玛莎疲惫地安睡了。布鲁斯从腰带中扯出一条布料包扎伤口。

红色的。

他呆愣愣地望着这块布料，上面金色的盾形S家纹刺痛了他的眼睛。

玛莎曾被它包裹着，被递入他的怀中。

艾尔家族的家纹，代表希望。

他突然觉得很疲惫，那种发自身体深处的倦怠让他几乎无法动弹，原来他已经在对抗卡尔的道路上踽踽前进了许久。

但蝙蝠侠永不言弃。

被云层笼罩的沙漠阒黑一片，他再也支撑不住，酸软的膝盖终于令他跪下来，摔倒在柔软的沙子上，宛如一尊破碎的雕像。

布鲁斯望着前方，一手护着玛莎，伸出另一只手缓缓地爬行，温热的血从口鼻里不断涌出，他却只觉得冷，鲜血在沙子上拖出一道刺目的红色。远处的沙丘上似乎出现了星星点点的灯光，如同他曾在堪萨斯乡间的夜晚看到的星空那样，美丽而破碎。

克拉克坐在他身边，与他谈论天上的星座。玉米香气笼罩着他们，克拉克的笑容是那样温暖。

克拉克……

克拉克……

克拉克。

脸颊上传来冰凉的触感，布鲁斯抬头，白色的精灵们飞旋着、下落着。它们纯洁的躯体覆盖着一切，它们所躺的地方就是它们的归宿，它们的坟墓。

下雪了。

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，飘飞的雪花渐渐沾湿他的脸。他靠坐在沙丘旁，艰难地伸出手，用斗篷裹住自己和玛莎。

睡一觉吧，也许明天就会恢复。他喘着气，搂紧了怀中的婴儿。岑寂带来了睡眠，玛莎在斗篷中安稳地睡着，像花园里沉睡的花朵一样寂静而美丽。

晚安，玛莎。他在心里呢喃。

 

【And I was never afraid of the dark,】

我从不畏惧黑暗，

【Until you, oh the weapon you make of my heart.】

直到你，将我的心打造成冰冷的武器。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章高虐车。看完请别走，六七章连更。大概下周能开第二部。

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 6

The Vita Cube 生命魔方

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

 

 

太阳从白色的雪丘攀爬而上，散发出热量照亮一片雪白，初晨的阳光夹杂着暖风缓缓地吹拂过还未融化的积雪上。

他在一片黑暗中听到有雪水缓缓流淌的声音，血迹干涸在脸上，皮肤有些紧绷地不适。布鲁斯睁开眼，脸部的伤痕随着动作弹跳似地痛。他动了动麻木的身体，玛莎在斗篷中苏醒过来，一点都不害怕黑暗骑士的头盔，咿咿呀呀地伸出手想要触碰他。

远方被雪融化时升腾的雾气笼罩着，灰白色一片模糊飘忽在安静的空气里。布鲁斯将头盔摘去，小心翼翼地亲吻玛莎的额头，尽力不让自己的胡渣刮到她。他的孩子朝他甜甜地笑着，积雪在他周身慢慢融化，晶莹的水渍顺着铠甲流下。他抓起一把雪塞入口中，冰冷从口腔中散发开，带着刺痛的麻木，但沁凉的感觉刺激他的味蕾，冰冷的水份湿润了干燥灼烧的咽喉。他研究过新氪星大自然中的水成分，人类能食用，但这些雪水可能具有比地球更严重的污染性。

只是顾不得这么多了。

他用水壶装满雪块，晃晃悠悠地站起身，左腿酸软无力，不过他并不在意，抱起玛莎一瘸一拐地朝着太阳走去。

**雪。**

茫茫的白色遮盖了他的视野，一串深浅不一的脚步从他身后拖开。他感到脊柱在疼痛，融化的雪水阻碍了他的脚步。

**白色。**

雪水融化露出表面的黄沙，满眼的白色褪去，渐渐又只剩下单调的金色。这没什么，在他修行的时候也曾受困于沙漠，也曾以为自己活不下来，但他还是走到了今天，也许他能走出这里……

**珍珠。**

隆起的腹部早已疼到麻木，胎儿已经很久没有动静了，在这样的情况下他顾不上腹中的胎儿，也许它已经死去。

**母亲。**

对不起，没能保护好你。他在心中说，失落而自责。热风吹拂过他的脸，伤疤已经结痂流脓，英俊的脸上全是血渍污迹。玛莎在他怀里哭泣，声音嘹亮而充满苦痛。布鲁斯觉得胸口一阵抽痛，他已经没有饼干了。

**死亡。**

他要带玛莎离开这里。

**死亡。**

哪怕双腿无法行走，他也要用手爬出这里。

**死亡。**

他突然停下脚步，沾血的嘴角露出一抹笑意。

在那些黄白相间的沙与雪之间，他看到城市屋宇间的一片灯海。

 

 

卡尔在沙漠上空飞行，干燥的风裹挟着黄沙吹过猎猎作响的红披风，一望无际的沙漠在他眼前铺开。这片沙漠的磁场令他无法飞得太高，不过没关系，他坚信能找到布鲁斯。

黄沙之间竖着几块亮晶晶的东西，卡尔飘过去，那是飞船的残骸。那些残破的金属部件周围散落着几个人类的罐头食物，还有一块被揉成一团的布料。卡尔缓缓降落在地，红色的靴子在沙地上走出几个脚印。他拿起那块织物，上面的黄沙向下流去，那是一件男式长袍，长度和布鲁斯身高相仿。

他是不是没有走出这里？

他心中有一个微弱的声音响起，带着痛感。

混乱的磁场让他不能使用X视线，这令他心烦意乱。

不，蝙蝠侠永远不会放弃，布鲁斯一定会走出这片沙漠。

卡尔加快了飞行速度，向着遗忘之地的方向飞去。

 

 

 

七色绮丽的灯光划破黑暗，霓虹浮动的彩光映照在熙熙攘攘的人群中，来往的外星客商怀里搂着奴隶在这座城中寻找乐趣，遗忘之地最大的产业就是提供这些私密的云雨之欢。街角的黑暗处躲藏着交缠暧昧的黑影，一些拐角处幽暗的路灯下站立着形形色色的黑市商人，他们或是贩卖人类的食物，或是贩卖奴隶，甚至买卖武器。权贵、外星人、甚至偷渡者都会前往这里放纵，这里是遗忘者的乐园，被瓜分的地盘受到各权贵势力的保护，禁忌的交易在黑暗中滋生。

像极了曾经的哥谭。

不同的是，即使这里远离新坎多城，所有的交易看起来都井井有条，毫无争议。

也许是迫于氪星君主的威压，没有人敢冒犯超人的权威。

布鲁斯只觉得讽刺。

街边随处可见整齐排列的橱窗，但里面展出的不是物品，而是扭动四肢吸引客人的奴隶。他们就是橱窗中的物品，只要愿意花费标注的价格就能把他们带走，或者进入那间还算宽敞的房间里，奴隶们就会将窗户上的帘子放下，同他们的客人共度良宵。

布鲁斯抱着玛莎在这座不夜城的辉煌灯火中穿行，他从垃圾箱旁捡起一件破烂宽大的长袍将漆黑的铠甲遮住。他已经身无分文，不过他的腰带的某个格子里有一个金质领带夹。

他一直贴身带着它。几个月前用来藏匿那片金氪石的领带夹，上面雕刻着细细密密的繁复纹路，镶嵌着华美通透的绿宝石。现在那片金氪石已经放入枪里，那么这枚领带夹也用不到了。

他找到一个在橱窗建筑拐角处的黑市商人。

“你要找住所？”那商人打量着他破烂的衣服和脏污的脸，“噢亲爱的，你还带着孩子。我保证你是无法进入这些干净整洁的橱窗里的，只有中等的人类奴隶才有资格住在那里。”

“我也不想住在那种地方。”他松开手指，那枚闪闪发亮的领带夹正躺在他的手心里，“我还需要一些食物和水。”

黑市商人显然对它很满意，他从随身的机器人那里查询了它的工艺和质量。“算你运气好，一个月，再给你一箱人类补给。”他扯了扯嘴角，朝布鲁斯挥手，“跟我来吧。”

他将布鲁斯领入一条黝黑的暗巷中，整条巷子的建筑被分隔成一间间牢笼般的房间，不同的是没有橱窗也没有标价，墙面上只有门和一扇小窗。布鲁斯不断深入巷子，旁边的屋内传来令人脸红羞耻的声音，也有一些打骂声和鞭笞声。“这里大多住着些拥有自由的中上等暗娼，白天在港口工作，晚上可以自己接活，这里足够隐秘。”商人低声说，他站在一扇门前，门口的机器通过了身份识别。商人在自己的机器人上输入了一些字母，门口的扫描仪自动扫描了布鲁斯。

“这房间是你的了，你要的东西在墙角。”幽暗的灯光随自动打开的门亮起来，商人将布鲁斯让进去，“你可以在这里接客，想玩什么就玩什么，只是别得罪什么人，别给我惹麻烦。”

布鲁斯抱着玛莎站在房间中央，这里只有一张床和一个小柜子，简易的盥洗设施和用具被放置在房间另一端的墙角，用薄薄的玻璃门隔开。

“一个月后我会联系你。”黑市商人走出房间，门阖上了。

玛莎在他怀里苏醒，睁大那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛不安地打量陌生的环境。布鲁斯从墙角的箱子里取出食物和水，搅了一些饼干糊喂给她，一边思索着如何弄到奶粉。他机械地吃着食物，箱子里的罐头食物并不比其他地方的好多少，但能填饱肚子，这就足够了。

他将空罐头丢回箱子里，慢慢褪下长袍和铠甲扔在房间的角落，露出满是伤疤和血污的身体。手臂上划开的伤口因为拥抱玛莎而再次崩裂开，包裹着的红色布料上是大块干透的血渍，原本金色的盾形S被染成暗红色。布鲁斯将布料随意丢在床的一角，抱起玛莎一瘸一拐地进入盥洗室，左腿应该是在飞船被摧毁时摔伤了，又因为长途跋涉而酸软无力。

水从管道里流出，流过饱满的肌肉和那些虬结的疤痕，淌过他隆起的小腹，血水被冲刷汇集到脚下，流入下水道中。婴儿的皮肤柔嫩而光滑，布鲁斯小心翼翼地为玛莎擦拭身体，可依然有水滴溅入她的鼻腔，玛莎咳嗽着，布鲁斯轻轻地拍打她，他从来都不善于照顾孩子，他曾经的孩子们都已经长大，有的为他战斗至死，有的却怨恨他、背叛他。

你以后会怎么样？他在心里问，玛莎像是听到了他的声音，樱色的嘴唇咧开一抹天真的笑。

这个笑容在脑海里与克拉克的重合在一起，布鲁斯失神了好一会儿，又在那双蓝眼睛里突然回过神来，扶着玻璃门慢慢地支起身体。

他擦干身体，吃力地穿上长袍，最终疲惫地靠在床上。像是又有了生命一般，他感受到腹部一阵热流以及胎儿的踢打。布鲁斯惊讶地轻轻地抚摸腹部微凉的皮肤，那里的生命顽强地活着，他的孩子在汲取营养成长。

它随他穿越城市，穿越平原，穿越沙漠，最终来到这里。他会带着它和玛莎，离开新氪星回到地球。

隔壁房间里隐约传来男人的喘息声和呻吟声，玛莎已经包裹在床角的毯子里安睡了，小小的一团陷在柔软的织物中完全看不清楚。氪星胎儿带来的情欲席卷了他，腹部的温暖感渐渐升腾起来，蔓延至全身。布鲁斯红着脸，他没有办法制止这个。

幻想中的克拉克从房间的另一头走来，一脸担忧地询问他的安全，就像他们曾经无数次一同完成任务后那样。然后超人坐在床边，蓝眼睛里充满了爱意。布鲁斯拉过他的手贴在自己胸口，幻想中的克拉克并没有那么惊慌和惶恐，氪星人只是犹豫着，伸出手指划过他的乳首、他的肌肉、他微微隆起的小腹。

你会觉得这样很丑。他在心里对那个克拉克说，但克拉克却微笑着将宽大的手掌覆盖在他的肚子上，轻轻地揉动。

这只会让你难受。克拉克回答。布鲁斯看到超人低下头去，卷曲的头发拂过他的大腿，他只觉得痒。克拉克含住了他的阴茎，小心谨慎地侍奉他，舌头舔过敏感的龟头，布鲁斯轻轻揉按着克拉克柔软的黑发，脸颊因为情欲而泛红，双眼迷离地望着天花板。

他一边撸动着阴茎，一边将沾着唾液的手指缓缓插入后穴，想象着那是克拉克粗长有力的手指。

脑海里的克拉克模仿性交的动作吞咽着他的阴茎，一丝不苟地用舌头描绘着性器的形状，手指却深入他体内翻搅着脆弱的肠肉。

布鲁斯不由自主地蜷起身体，全身肌肉绷紧着微微颤抖，射精的快感席卷着他，三根手指撑开穴口发出黏腻的水声，间或能从指缝间窥见湿润红肿的肠肉。

克拉克咽着口水，猛地吞咽下一整根性器，龟头被紧缩的喉咙包裹，布鲁斯大叫着射出来，穴道因为高潮而收缩，紧紧地夹着他的手指。

短暂的自慰。

他睁开眼睛，克拉克消失了。布鲁斯随意扯过一块毛巾胡乱擦拭满是体液的手指，又像是非常厌恶般地将它丢在地上。

他粗喘着倒在床上，耳边听到自己心跳的轰鸣声，他在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。腹中的胎儿又散发出一阵热流，他无力地闭上眼睛慢慢陷入睡眠。

“嘭——”

毫无预兆地破门而入。

因情欲而混沌的大脑瞬间警觉，布鲁斯勉强撑起身体，戒备地抬起头望着残破变形的门，一双泛着猩红色热视线的眼睛划破黑暗正逐渐向他靠近。卡尔蓝色的铠甲在灯光下闪着寒光，红色的手套里紧紧攒着一抹暖色，布鲁斯仔细望去，是那枚金质领带夹。

他想过他们再次见面的场景。

但不会是现在这样。

布鲁斯迅速抓过桌上的金氪石枪，将它紧紧握在手心里。

很好，现在只等一个机会。

 

 

他消瘦不少，衣着破烂，头发凌乱，胡子拉碴，两颊凹陷，还带着一道可怖的伤疤，双眼下是两抹疲惫的青韵。但即使是这样，那双倔强的眼睛依然亮如星辰。卡尔无法忽视房间里还未散去的淫靡气味，地上那团沾染精斑的布料是如此显眼，他居高临下地瞪着布鲁斯，灼热的热视线在眼中燃烧，颈侧的伤疤又是一阵痒痛。

“这就是你想要的？”他低吼着，质问床上的人。

你宁愿沦落至此也不愿站在我身边。

不过这个答案不言而喻，从前自己将他逼上绝路时候也是这样。但是新氪星对于没有身份的人类是那样苛刻，他不难想象出不择手段的蝙蝠侠为了生存会付出什么。

为了活着回到地球，对抗他。

他慢慢地飘过去，充满威压。布鲁斯一言不发地戒备地盯着他，宽大的袍子看不出身形，剑拔弩张的气氛窒息般沉重。

“跟我回……”

一声血肉撕裂的声音。卡尔低下头，他难以置信地看到自己肩膀上流出汩汩的红色，蓝色的铠甲被撕开一个洞，疼痛随即蔓延开来。他熟悉这种疼痛，是金氪石，他已经两次被这种疼痛弄伤，两次都源于布鲁斯。

“退下，否则下一次就会命中心脏。”布鲁斯沉着地举着拿把氪星武器。

他开枪了。曾经他是那样厌恶枪支，他现在却拿枪了，毫不留情地开枪。

为了对抗自己。

自己却还妄想他会站在身边。

卡尔怒吼着朝他扑去，热视线将金氪石枪一扫成两断，布鲁斯吃痛地疼哼着，手掌被破碎的零件划得血肉模糊。支离四散的枪械部件在地板上滑出去，一小片金氪石从能量槽中露出来，在昏暗的灯光中散发出夺目的冷光。

他们倒在床上，卡尔掐住布鲁斯，将他死死压在被褥和毯子的褶皱间，在他的脖颈上留下一片红紫的指印。

“这就是你想要的？！”

紧握的拳头朝着那张消瘦的脸砸下去，人类脸上的伤口再次破裂出血。卡尔瞪着他，蓝色的眼中满是灼烧的怒火，激烈的动作牵动肩膀处的伤口，更多的血从铠甲中迸溅出。

“你想靠着这样打败我？！”

又是一拳，温热的红色从布鲁斯高挺的鼻子里流出来，沾湿了脸颊。卡尔的血溅落在布鲁斯颈间，与人类的血混在一起。

“婊子。”

又一拳。卡尔痛苦地捏紧拳头，毫不在意肩膀的伤口，他的胸口很痛，失望铺天盖地地从这间房间的角落朝他涌来，隔壁房间传来的淫词艳语刺激着他，也许在不久前布鲁斯也是那样匍匐于人身下，来换取一点微薄的吃食。

他的布鲁斯背叛他、伤害他、为了对抗他不择手段。

惨白的脸上高高肿起青紫，卡尔的拳头停在半空中，他看到布鲁斯的嘴角扯开一个诡异的弧度，挤出一声破损的冷笑。

仿佛在嘲笑他的幻想，他的希望，他的感情，他在脑海中绘制的所有蓝图。

卡尔扼住人类脆弱的咽喉将那具身体扔到冰冷的地板上，床上的被褥被卷到地面，凌乱一片。布鲁斯在那些柔软而沾染体液的布料中不断干咳着，口鼻溢出的血在地板上汇聚成一小滩腥红。卡尔抓起人类凌乱的头发，略长的黑色缠绕在指尖，稍稍用力强迫黑暗骑士跪在他面前。

布鲁斯因为痛苦紧紧地蹙起眉，头皮一阵刺痛的麻木，后仰露出的淤痕交错在脖颈，沾着些许一直从嘴角滑落的血渍。空气里充满了血腥味和暧昧的情欲味道，耳边响起了金属扣碰撞的声音，他在窒息中张开了嘴，嘴唇却触碰到一个炽热的柔软。

“含住它。”卡尔将性器塞入他的嘴，“就像你对他们做的那样。”

布鲁斯痛苦地抠挠那只攥住头发的手，但钢铁之躯的手指纹丝不动。卡尔狠狠地撞击着他，每一下都深入咽喉带来呕吐感，阴囊拍打在他的下巴发出响亮的声音，咸腥的雄性气味在口腔里蔓延开，硕大的龟头挤压着柔软的喉咙。布鲁斯大张着嘴被操得呼吸困难，机械般的强迫动作让他头脑发胀，眼前一片晕眩。红肿的嘴唇被磨破了，青筋凸出的柱身抽动着不断带出嘴里的血沫，散发腥味的红色顺着溢出的唾液滴落在长袍上，形成又一块污渍。

卡尔猛地将人类的头颅按向自己的性器，壮硕的阴茎碾过湿滑的唇直直地戳入咽喉，滚烫的精液一波波射入食道。布鲁斯嘶哑地喘息着挣扎，他快要窒息了，鲜血混合精液的味道腥膻而咸涩。

氪星君主骤然松开手，看着曾经的反抗军首领捂住脖子虚弱地倒在地上竭力咳喘，白浊的精液混合着唾液挂在红肿的嘴角慢慢淌下来。

就像臣服在他脚下那样。

“舔干净。”

布鲁斯抬起头，黑眼睛里充满了震惊和厌恶。他瞪着卡尔，用那种不屈的熟悉的眼神，卡尔眯起眼睛，抬起脚将他的头踩下去。

“！”布鲁斯跪在那儿，嘴唇触到冰凉的地板，那些洒落的精液黏腻在他脸上，他听到卡尔冷冰冰地再次命令：“舔干净。”

他在宣泄愤怒。布鲁斯伸出舌头舔着那滩冰冷的精液，卡尔还死死地踩着他。他必须让他放松警惕，那片金氪石离他只有两米远的距离，他必须拿到它。

这没什么大不了，我曾经历过比这个更屈辱的事。

那只脚松开了。布鲁斯抬起头斜睨着卡尔。“你只想羞辱我，要我臣服，你知道这是白费力气。”他说，红肿的嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑意，露出沾满血的牙齿，“你给反对你的人戴上布莱尼亚克装置，自欺欺人地觉得所有人都臣服于你。”

意料之中的又一拳砸在脸上。

布鲁斯趴在地上咳出一口血，他向那道金色的光伸出手，将金氪石夹在指尖反身奋力向卡尔挥出拳头。

卡尔红着眼抓住他的胳膊，只是轻轻一扭，他听到布鲁斯从牙缝中挤出的尖叫。那片金氪石掉在地板上发出清脆的声响，被卡尔踢到房间的另一边。

布鲁斯急速喘息着，额头上的汗水顺着肿胀的脸淌下，手臂被掰成一个扭曲的弧度。他能感觉到卡尔抓过他的腿撕开长袍的下摆，刺耳的裂帛声令他恐慌，腿间脆弱的阴茎暴露在微凉的空气里，但他动不了，他的左腿触及到冰冷坚硬的地板，膝盖一阵无力的酸胀，赤裸的双脚只是徒劳地前蹬着无力地打滑。

卡尔怒视着他隐秘的部位，被扩张过的穴口湿润而微微红肿着。

被使用过的。

氪星君主掰开他的臀瓣，用挺硬的性器破开那些褶皱，毫无阻碍地一插到底。穴口被操干得变形，耻辱的酸胀和疼痛让布鲁斯双腿发软，他徒劳地抠着地板和被褥，手上的鲜血划出几道鲜艳的红色，满是血丝的眼睛里涌出生理泪水。

“我以为所有的罪犯都消除了，我们有了孩子，我给了你权力，你就会愿意站在我身边！”卡尔按住他的头将他钉在地板上，下身毫不留情地冲撞着。只要他想，他能轻而易举地挤烂手中的头颅。

脸颊贴在地板上因为疼痛而麻木，布鲁斯在疼痛中倒抽着冷气，下意识地将身体弓起来保护着腹部，他不能让卡尔伤害他的孩子。

“你为什么要一次又一次背叛我！？”超人怒吼着，用力挺动性器在这具疲惫的身体里发泄怒气，每一下抽插都带出红肿的肠肉，一丝血迹顺着开裂的穴口流出来，一路滑落到大腿上。“你利用我！欺骗我！伤害我！”

似乎唯有这样，他才能欺骗自己布鲁斯是他的。

布鲁斯颤抖着双腿，前列腺被不断戳刺，火辣的胀痛让他无处安放。疲软的阴茎随着抽插而摇晃，却渐渐地挺硬抬头滴出前液。即使在粗暴的性虐中，胎儿在感受到父体靠近时也会让他陷入痛苦的情欲，让他不自觉地在粗暴的抽插中渐渐溢出潮液，做好被侵犯的准备。

这不合理，也令他难堪。他咬着牙竭力遏制住呻吟，无声地反抗着，压抑自己不在这场激烈而痛苦的性爱中叫出声，小腹却又一阵发烫。柔软肿胀的肠壁不自觉地夹紧了硕大的阴茎，脆弱的穴道早已适应氪星尺寸，性器摩擦发出的水声充斥着房间，布鲁斯失神地望着远处，随着迅速的抽插晃动着身体。

卡尔狠狠向前顶弄，龟头一下子卡进了乙状直肠，顶到柔软的人造子宫口，火热坚硬的阴茎捣着红肿的肠道，艳红的穴口随着操弄外翻出一点穴肉，又随着剧烈的抽插被塞回去。

“为了对抗我，你卖屁股了？”卡尔喘息着将粗大的阴茎整根抽出再狠狠插入，阴囊拍打臀肉发出淫靡的啪啪声。“就为了对抗我？”

他在又一次用力的挺入中射给布鲁斯一肚子氪星精液，滚烫的热度让布鲁斯痉挛着浑身发颤，喉咙里发出恐惧的呜咽，半硬的性器抖动着射精，括约肌收缩着绞紧了体内的阴茎，体液一下子喷溅出来，随着抽插从穴口一路滑落到血迹斑斑的大腿。

人类的躯体颓然倒在地板上，布鲁斯疲累地将自己蜷缩起来，双腿麻木而僵硬，他感到有液体从已经合不拢的后穴里淌下来，顺着大腿一直流下去。

 

TBC

别走，两章我连更的，麻烦翻页哦→


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：双结局，文中有提示。有个freetalk在文后啦，有些情节将在第二部解释，如果有疑问可以看一下。  
> 谢谢观看，喜欢请订阅我哦。  
> 本章【】中的歌词来自于Elysian Fields的《When》，感谢网易云音乐的上传者和译者，非常好听的一首歌。

——Superman X Batman——

《Homeward 归途》 Part 7

The End 终局

——— by Ling_铃歌 ———

然而酷刑并未终结。他在一片混沌中感到窒息，眼前一阵昏暗。

“玛莎在哪里？”卡尔朝他吼着，死死掐住他的脖子将他从地板上捞起来。“你把她藏哪儿了？”

“我……不会告诉你。”布鲁斯满是鲜血的嘴角扯开一抹笑，“你永远都找不到她了。”

卡尔抓住那条脱臼的手臂将他扔到房间另一端，布鲁斯发出一声痛苦的呻吟，断过的脊椎撞上了墙壁，剧痛从背部细细密密地攀爬而上。他挣扎着爬起来，脚边踢到一声沉闷的响，是他的战衣和腰带。

模糊的视野中卡尔的眼睛里汇聚着热视线，他看到超人从被褥中抽出那条红色的布料，卡尔那张英俊的脸因为震惊和愤怒而扭曲。

“你杀了她！”他听见卡尔愤怒的咆哮。氪星人盯着那块织物上层层叠叠的血渍，手不停颤抖着，“就因为你觉得她是一个耻辱？！”

布鲁斯竭力向前撑起身体，许久以前他在其中一格里偷偷放入了V星的宝物。

生命魔方。

引爆它能暂时击退盛怒中的超人。他必须全身而退。布鲁斯将腰带紧紧抓在手中，但卡尔已经移动到他面前，掐住他的脖子将他抵在墙上，人类的手指抓着钢铁之躯的手腕，在窒息中徒劳地踢动双腿。他不能交出玛莎，他不能让她沦为卡尔统治地球的又一利器。

“她是我们的孩子！她是无辜的！”卡尔颤抖着手指感受到逐渐加速的脉搏在他手中跳动，他竭力控制住自己不捏断人类脆弱的脖颈。

“无辜……”布鲁斯冷笑着看他，仿佛在看一个笑话。“那你呢？你希望我认同你，却用无辜的生命来威胁我就范……”

他喘着气，从牙缝里一字一句地挤出话语：“就和小丑一样。”

他被狠狠地摔回床上，脱臼的手臂撞到床沿火辣辣地抽痛。他艰难地支起身体，手指摸上装有生命魔方的腰带格子，他可以利用它造成一次小型能量爆破。

“闭嘴！背叛者！”氪星君主正带着燃烧的怒意冲向他，他被彻底激怒了，眼中的热视线通红一片，手指握成拳朝他砸下来。

布鲁斯不经意间瞥见身旁那堆凌乱鼓起的毯子，他惊讶地想起玛莎就在这条毯子里。

他的手指停滞住了。

他不能让玛莎和胎儿受到伤害。

只在半秒之间，他背过身去将那团毯子抱在怀里，钢铁之躯的拳头落在他脆弱的脊椎上，他仿佛听到细微的骨头裂开的声音。布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，鲜血从口鼻中不断涌出撒在毯子上，他下意识地抱紧了玛莎，在席卷而来的剧痛中昏死过去。

卡尔站在那儿，胸膛因为暴怒和痛苦而剧烈起伏，肩膀上流淌下的血迹纵横交错淌过蓝色的铠甲。他皱起眉瞪着布鲁斯的身体，房间里诡异的安静让怒火燃烧的头脑慢慢冷静下来。

这不正常。

布鲁斯在掩盖什么。

他将失去意识的人类躯体翻过来，那张团成一团的毯子动了动，沉闷地发出婴孩的哭声。

心脏像是沉到了冰水中，颤抖的手指将那张毯子拉开。婴儿白皙的皮肤暴露在灯光中似乎散发出柔光，似乎是因为刺鼻的血腥味，玛莎哭泣着朝布鲁斯伸出手，但只能触及到那条始终保护她的脱臼扭曲的手臂。

布鲁斯满是伤痕和血污的身体平躺在那儿，唯有微微起伏的胸口证明他还活着的事实，微微隆起的肚子因为平躺而显露出来，卡尔掀起长袍的下摆，他不可置信地盯着布鲁斯的小腹。

他安装的人造子宫。

他输入的程序。

他知道这个器官只能结合他和布鲁斯的基因。

 

 

他从未觉得自己的飞行速度是那么缓慢。

卡尔带着布鲁斯从遗忘之地的港口出发，但城市周边的磁场让他无法发挥超级速度。他将布鲁斯抱在怀里，人类沾染鲜血的身体宛如一个破碎的娃娃，连同玛莎一起被包裹着红披风。

高纬度的凉风划过卡尔的脸，他低头望向布鲁斯满是鲜血的肿胀的脸，有透明的液体落在那道狰狞的伤口上，、冲刷出一条红色的痕迹。视线变得模糊一片，他以为下雨了，过了好一会儿才反应过来是自己的泪水。

卡尔眨了眨眼睛，视野中出现了长长的海堤，朝阳从山峦的那一头缓缓升起来，在海面上挥洒一片粼粼水光。渐渐地磁场作用消失了，他听到披风里布鲁斯逐渐微弱的心跳，与另外三个心跳重合在一起。他惊讶地用X视线扫描怀里的人类，玛莎在他怀中安睡着，而在隆起的人造器官中有两个发育完好的胎儿。

更多的泪水从眼中溢出。卡尔张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。他小心翼翼地抱着布鲁斯越过大陆，飞过平原，穿过城市，新坎多城就在眼前。

他不记得自己是如何回到宫殿的治疗室的。Kelex和Kelor将布鲁斯放入治疗舱里，卡尔看着医疗舱显示屏上亮起曲线起伏微弱的心电图，将手轻轻贴在透明的舱盖上。

他差点杀了布鲁斯，杀掉自己的孩子。

他还记得自己亲手杀死露易丝和孩子的感觉。

差一点。

氪星君主无力地滑坐在医疗舱旁，头隔着薄薄的舱盖靠着布鲁斯，屏幕上显示布鲁斯脊椎处的裂口，断掉过的部位再次开裂，氪星技术能处理这个，但是需要时间。

玛莎在角落的摇篮里安睡，Kelor正在检查她的身体数值，她被布鲁斯照顾得很好，身体发育算得上健康。

但布鲁斯是那么消瘦。曾经的哥谭王子现在落魄而憔悴，再也找不到那副光鲜美丽的模样。

只为了逃离这里。

 “警告，检测到母体器官严重衰竭，无法维持胎儿养分。”Kelex冷漠的机械音响起，“建议立即将胎儿拆解取出。”

“立即执行。”卡尔皱着眉，布鲁斯在新氪星的自然环境里暴露太久了。“如果除掉胎儿，母体治愈概率为多少？”

“百分之四十。”机器冰冷地回答。

“不……”微弱的声音从医疗舱里传出。布鲁斯缓缓睁开眼：“必须……保证胎儿存活。”

“布鲁斯？你醒了。”卡尔皱着眉，沾满血渍的手掌贴上舱盖，留下几个红色指印。“不，没有别的选择了，我知道这样很痛苦，但是……”

像是充耳不闻他的话，布鲁斯的视线聚集在天花板的某一处。“覆盖指令，蝙蝠。”

一瞬间，他的所有器械全部亮起蝙蝠标志，他知道这是什么，一个深埋在系统中的指令，应该在布鲁斯离开宫殿之前就已经写入，或者更早。“不……”卡尔颤抖着手在屏幕上操作着，但是这没有丝毫作用，程序已经写入，他什么都做不了。

“警告，母体存活率为百分之一，是否确认执行？”屏幕上鲜红色的数值刺痛了他的眼睛。

“不不不不不！”卡尔低吼着，医疗舱屏幕上显示着一级戒备，这是他自己当时为了防止布鲁斯逃跑而设定的程序，如果用蛮力破坏医疗舱，程序会随即发出警告并且攻击瘫痪舱内的人。

“立即……执行。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，一剂针管从舱内伸出，针头插入他的手臂，缓缓地一推到低。

“布鲁斯！不要这样！”卡尔惊慌地拍打着医疗舱，“求你！说点什么！我知道你恨我！”

黑暗骑士在麻醉中睡过去，嘴角微微上扬勾起一抹胜利似的笑。

“不！”卡尔一拳砸烂了操控版，“求你！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

单医疗舱里的器械已经动起来了，手术刀顷刻间割开了人类脆弱的皮肉和器官，触手将两个胎儿取出，迅速放置在保育容器内。

“求你……”卡尔绝望地看着心电图上那条笔直的线，在充斥耳畔的单调声中缓缓跪下，在舱盖上滑下数条血色的指印。

医疗舱自动解除了警戒，舱盖缓缓打开，布鲁斯了无生息地躺在那儿。卡尔轻轻抱起那具破碎的躯体，他不知所措地看着那张满是血污的脸，布鲁斯的血沾染他的铠甲，他们的血汇聚在一起。

他宁愿选择死亡也不愿站在我身边。

卡尔将头埋在布鲁斯的颈间。血腥的气味充斥他的鼻腔，他突然觉得孤独而迷茫，世界一片沉寂的黑暗，那种挤压在心脏上的痛苦快要将他压垮。布鲁斯死了，再也没有人和他对抗，再也没有人与他争辩，再也没有人否定他。

再也没有人。

再也没有人。

他又一次杀死自己爱的人。

 

一声金属落地的沉闷声音。

他低头看去，是布鲁斯的万能腰带，因为卡尔的动作而从布鲁斯松开的手中滑落，一端砸地上。

布鲁斯一直紧紧握着它。卡尔伸出手，无意间触碰到布鲁斯的手指，腰带的一格检测到指纹后自动打开，一个晶亮的方块从里面滑出，落在地上发出琉璃敲击般的脆响。卡尔愣愣地望着生命魔方，魔方光滑的表面在灯光下光彩陆离。

 他忽然扑上去抓住它，宛如一个在沙漠中看到绿洲的干渴旅人。卡尔调整了医疗舱的程序，他将生命魔方小心翼翼地放入医疗舱的能量槽中。这是布鲁斯的战利品，V星的宝物，曾经V星的女王利用它复活士兵、获得青春。

拉奥啊。

光明之子跪在那儿，朝着古老的氪星神祗祈祷。他希望它能对人类有效，他希望……

 

 

然而并不是每一个故事都那么圆满。

 

魔方在能量槽中慢慢耗尽，心电图始终是一条直线。

卡尔失神地望着那张英俊的脸，布鲁斯的头不自然地歪向一边，脸上的鲜血已经凝固，像是曾经无数次在战斗后昏睡过去那样，超人会温柔地接住他，将他送回瞭望塔的医疗舱。

一切都无法挽回了。

他呆坐在那儿，听着心电图单调的蜂鸣声。

 

 

【When you distracted and remote】

当你变得冷漠 不可捉摸

【I love you】

我爱你

【Though the longest battle is not won】

虽然最终这场持久的战斗还是会输

【I love you】

我爱你

【When they've got our names down on a list】

当我们的名字被并排写在一起

【I love you】

我爱你

——Elysian Fields《When》

（想看BE的话这里就是END。但如果想看HE和非常狗血的第二部的话请继续。↓)

 

就像是穿过了百年时光，经过沧海桑田。卡尔坐在那儿，大脑一片空白。

布鲁斯选择用死亡来抗争他。

但他依然没有赢。

谁都没有赢。

再也没有人能阻止他。

 

心电图突然跳跃起来，卡尔惊喜地扶住医疗舱的边缘，超级听力能听到布鲁斯的脉搏，X视线能看到布鲁斯的心脏跳动，生命在复苏，血液在流淌，V星的宝物融入人类的躯体中，形成生命。

那双黑眼睛慢慢地张开了，带着迷茫和不解。

 

但这确实不是一个圆满的结局。

所有的故事都会按照固定的轨道发展，有原因就会造成结果。

 

他们彼此不信任。

他们再也回不到从前了。

布鲁斯就这么看着他，面无表情。医疗舱还在持续为他治疗，生命魔方的能量修复了衰竭的器官，但它无法修复更深层次的东西。

一个眼神，卡尔明白了。

“对不起。”他小声说。氪星君主放下尊严，对曾经的反抗军首领说。

那对薄唇动了动，声音沙哑：“我是不是又要成为你的囚犯了？”

“站在我身边真的那么难吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔看起来垂头丧气。“我们真的不能站在一起了吗？再一次？”

“你知道为什么。”布鲁斯转过头，正视着他。“你知道我不会妥协。”

“我为地球带来了和平，我重建了新氪星，我杜绝了犯罪，难道我真的错了？”卡尔皱着眉，“再也没有男孩会在小巷中失去他的父母了！布鲁斯！”

“你不愿意放弃的是权力。”布鲁斯的声线平稳，轻轻地撞在心上。

“新氪星不能没有我！”卡尔低吼着，“而且我也能保护地球！”

“我们没有什么好谈的了。”蝙蝠侠闭上了眼睛，医疗舱上显示的身体数值逐渐稳定。

“去你的！布鲁斯！”卡尔自暴自弃般地坐在医疗舱前，他多想伸出手抚摸布鲁斯的脸，为他拭去那些血痕，为他拨开遮挡眉心的额发。

心电图发出的滴滴声划破了空气，Kelex在房间里飘来飘去，为玛莎准备奶粉。

卡尔张了张嘴，又抿住嘴唇。他犹豫着打量布鲁斯，低声开口：“我知道……你想回去。”他盯着那张波澜不惊的脸，“现在地球和平了，你会被视为新氪星的皇后。”

“在所有人眼中，你是与我一体的。”卡尔说，一字一句。“你的那些昔日盟友，他们还会信任你吗？”

眉毛紧紧地蹙起，布鲁斯睁开眼睛：“这与你无关。”他冷冷地说，“我必须带走玛莎……还有孩子。”

“然后呢？继续对抗我？”卡尔站起身，“你知道我不可能把孩子给你，两个孩子还未发育成婴儿形态，他们需要氪星技术的培养才能长大。”

沉默。心电图的滴滴声。Kelex的机械触手发出的摩擦声。

“不要再用死亡威胁我了，布鲁斯。”卡尔低声说。

黑暗骑士望着高高的天花板，突然觉得疲累铺天盖地而来。

“我们不要再见面了，超人。”

 

【When your king is cornered by my pawn】

当你的将被我卒逼到没有退路

【I love you】

我爱你

 

他还是走了，带着玛莎。

两个孩子确实需要新氪星的技术，卡尔并没有骗他。布鲁斯看过数据，因为胎儿在母体内营养不足，能存活已经非常不易，他知道地球的技术没办法让他们顺利成长。

一对双胞胎，一个叫托马斯，一个叫乔纳森。

卡尔放松了对他的戒备，又或者说，是故意给了他机会。飞船、补给、时间，一切都顺理成章地让他回到地球，氪星君主允许他的皇后带走公主，就像是交易那样，这是卡尔最大的让步。

但布鲁斯有自己的计划，他总是有计划的那个。

布鲁斯抱着玛莎踏上熟悉的土地，韦恩庄园的墙壁上爬满了野蔷薇，宛如童话中囚禁公主的城堡。

新氪星的公主在黑暗骑士怀中甜甜地笑着，天空般蔚蓝的眼睛好奇地打量韦恩庄园古老的宅邸。

 

【When you are million miles away】

当你我相隔两端

【I love you】

我爱你

 

两年后。

布鲁斯坐在书桌前，午后明亮的阳光暖洋洋地洒在他的白色衬衫上，晶莹的蓝宝石袖扣折射着淡淡的光晕。偌大的韦恩庄园安静而空寂，只有门外机器人打扫的细微移动声。

庄园的男主人放下手中的报告，这是蝙蝠洞的修复完成情况，戳有韦恩集团印章的纸张被他夹在《莫格街谋杀案》中，那些机器人不会认为书本具有威胁。

他熟悉卡尔用来监视他的手段。

“爸爸！”

清脆稚嫩的童声。

“爸爸！”

布鲁斯打开厚重的橡木门，玛莎踉踉跄跄地向他跑来，后面跟着一个小型机器人：“爸爸，门外有、有个叔叔……”

访客吗？

布鲁斯抱起她，朝门口走去。三年来他的生活还算得上平静，普通人都对新氪星的皇后退避三舍，这大概和卡尔对他的监视和安排有关。

暂时无法逃脱的监视。但布鲁斯有自己的计划。

“叔叔是白马王子吗？”玛莎趴在他肩头问。

“是吗？”布鲁斯将玛莎放下，门口的机器人将大门打开。

卡尔站在门口，古板的黑框眼镜架在他高挺的鼻梁上，他的手中抱着一个正东张西望的小婴孩，肩膀上坐着另一个。调皮的两岁双胞胎将他的格子衬衫抓揉得很皱，甚至连那头黑色的卷发都被抓得乱糟糟的。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”

他腼腆地笑着。

 

【When this wicked world has turned against us】

当此恶世要把我们消磨殆尽

【Even though we didn't kiss goodbye】

当再见时你不再吻我

【I love you】

我爱你

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freetalk：  
> 这不是一个圆满的故事。  
> BE是临时想写的，不过似乎更为合理一点。这一篇与《Taboos禁忌》有着很大的不同，它没有那么好的结局，之前并没有想到要写第二部，于是只是到了那个小镇男孩说“嗨布鲁斯”就结束了，而卡尔的心路历程原本将更为曲折一点，但为了第二部删了很多内容。还有很多模糊的情节将在第二部解释，比如布鲁斯问玛莎的立场，比如布鲁斯并非只是为了击退卡尔而握紧生命魔方，会有很多细思极恐的情节，第二部都将有相关情节出现。不过第二部会更为狗血，更偏向于宫斗，哈哈哈。  
> 他们即使爱着对方，争吵还将继续。就像很多情侣那样，争吵，暂时复合，争吵，分开，如果没有很深的羁绊就会永远分开此生不会再见了。不义超蝙对对方的执着来源于某种牵绊，我尽一点绵薄之力写下他们的同人，希望我的一点拙词劣句能博您一笑，缓解压力。这个故事在LOFTER上被和谐太多章节，说实话真的非常伤心。  
> 在此非常感谢各位小仙女的支持和点赞，你们的点赞、推荐和关注我是持续更新的动力，今后尽量一到两周更新一次。感谢LOFTER上@纯净水100%的打赏，冬日里能收到你的加餐非常暖心。❤感谢@anranazhaijun为我审稿以及为这篇文章出一些点子，我的一份兼职工作因甲方经营不善而丢失，而现有工作很可能因人事变动限制发展空间，可能将考虑更换工作，不能再维持现有薪水水平，因此2019年生存将会更为忙碌艰辛。所幸的是在压力非常大的情况下还能偶尔写一些超蝙同人为大家带来快乐。  
> 我工作较忙，所以如果不喜欢我的文就请悄悄关闭页面吧，任何引战的评论我都不会回复的，因为我没有时间，抱歉。我写同人只是让自己开心，让能与我共鸣的各位感到快乐。  
> 其他的别无所求。
> 
> 2019.2.22


End file.
